


Pride and Prejudice

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What happens when a different Colonel O'Neill, one who has never been married nor has any children, meets a different Dr. Daniel Jackson, one who had been a household name until he took a risk and told of his theories, when Catherine brings them together to launch the Stargate Programme.





	Pride and Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller  


* * *

Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill cut a dashing figure as he marched down the corridor to the office of his old mentor, General George Hammond. It had been over twelve months since he had seen the general and while it would be pleasant to see him again, Jack had the distinct feeling it was more than just a social call that caused the general to request his presence in his office at the Pentagon.

Quite a few heads turned as the handsome man made his way down the long corridor. Jack knew damned well that he scrubbed up well; he was tall, slim with brown eyes and brown hair just starting to turn silver grey at the temples; a look his mother would've described as distinguished. He was still fairly young, not quite forty yet and that made him one of the youngest colonels in the US Air Force, a fact of which he was very proud. Trouble was he'd left himself with a lot to live up to and with his snarky irreverent attitude he'd made some enemies along the way. Oh, it was true he also had some very good friends; some influential friends too but he was smart enough to understand that if he wanted to make it in the forces as one of the youngest generals, a long held desire, he needed something to tip the balance in his favour. He needed a major success, a very visible major success. Not visible to the public, that didn't matter and certainly didn't cut any ice with the powers that be; no his success needed to be visible to those that mattered, in the same vein as his other successes. Most of those had been in Special Ops, and most definitely not for public consumption.

His career had been his whole life for the last twenty years. He'd mapped out the plan of his life, determined to be successful and make a name for himself. It had started as a way to get back at his father, a man he'd never been able to please from the day he'd been born. He was going to show the selfish bastard that he could amount to something, that he did have what it took to make his mark in the world. Soon, however, it had become his personal dream and when his father died two years later he hardly mourned the man he had ...walked away from, he refused to say he had _run_ away from him. Later, he was grateful that his father had been so cold, so loveless because it had made Jack stronger and more self-reliant. So many years of fighting back for his own self-worth had given him a strength his father would never have recognised.

He had sacrificed much in his personal life to put all his energies into his chosen path. He was the archetypal officer married to his career. Then again, in his case he could hardly have married anything...anyone else. He smiled to himself, wondering what his father would've thought of him if he'd ever been aware of Jack's best-kept secret, that he was gay and that the idea of a relationship with a woman left him cold.

Of course, such a lifestyle would've been impossible for a serving officer - don't ask, don't tell was a joke. If it were discovered that he was actively homosexual, the door wouldn't have time to hit his ass on his way out of the service, providing, of course, he wasn't sent for a term at Leavenworth rather than be allowed to quietly resign.

He kept himself on a tight rein, using his right hand when he needed release, except for the occasional time when that simply wasn't enough and he needed to feel, when he really needed to experience his sexuality with a faceless, nameless other man. Over the years he'd found a few places where he could go with total safety; where the security of the clientele was paramount. His desires were satisfied with no strings, no emotional attachment. That was the one thing he couldn't afford, nor did he want it. At least that was what he told himself and ninety percent of the time he believed it. It was just on occasion, in the early hours of the morning when he couldn't sleep, or when his nightmares woke him in a cold sweat with a cry on his lips, that he wondered about what he might be missing.

He had friends who were happily married or in a long term relationship and sometimes, in their company, he felt very much the outsider, as if they were talking a language he could never learn. He would question then if he had paid too high a price for the life he had chosen.

Then the feeling would pass, get lost in the busy everyday life of an Air Force Officer, until the next time he wondered at the inadequacy of emotion in his life. Sometimes visiting one of his little hideaways wasn't enough to satisfy his longings. When he was honest with himself, something he knew he wasn't always, self-preservation he liked to think, he admitted he lacked emotional fulfilment. Well, he thought with a grim sigh, that would probably explain his nickname, the one the servicemen didn't think he was aware of, Colonel Coldheart. He didn't exactly like it but he had to accept that was probably how he appeared, though he considered it was rather a harsh judgement of him. He'd never had the opportunity to show how he really was, or at least how he could be given the right person.

What would it be like to really be in love? Was he even capable of such a feeling? He had never met anyone who engaged his emotions. In his whole life he had only ever fully loved once and that person was his mother and death had cruelly taken her away from him when he was just fifteen. He might have wondered if romantic love actually existed if he didn't have friends who swore it did. Obviously, it didn't exist for him.

* * *

_Well_ , Daniel thought ruefully, gathering together his books and papers, _that went well_. Though he knew perfectly well that if it hadn't been for his reputation, his 'outlandish' ideas that the pyramids were much older than previously thought would have received even shorter shrift. At least they'd stayed for the question and answer session and allowed him the opportunity to answer. True, some of the questions had been rude, a couple downright insulting and his answers had, on the most part, been met with derision.

He returned home, his head full of confusing thoughts. He was afraid that he had damaged his career, his standing in the archaeological community, maybe beyond repair. Yet, for the first time in years, he felt free.

He had spent a long time gathering all his information and even though he knew he was lacking certain evidence he also knew his supposition was correct. He had thought long and hard before deciding to proclaim his theory, finally being convinced by his publisher, Warren, when he saw Daniel's notes and heard his ideas. It transpired that Warren foresaw a best seller. Daniel wasn't naïve; he understood the publisher thought the controversy that was bound to erupt would help boost sales of his book. In truth the publisher only had to push Daniel's final button, his need to share knowledge, making him agree to exactly what he wanted.

Opening the door to his apartment he looked around at the plush surroundings, paid for by his very popular books and articles, succinctly and clearly explaining archaeology and specifically Egyptology for public consumption without ever talking down to his audience. Following his success he made a few personal appearances and television interviews. Apparently he had charisma! Who'd have thought it? Certainly not him.

His high profile also netted him all the grants he needed. He seemed to be set for life.

So why had he set about tearing it all down?

As he looked around he wondered just how long he would get to keep it. Oh, well, he'd never been one for the accumulation of 'things'. All that concerned him, apart from the clothes on his back and a roof over his head, was his collection of artefacts; his lifetime of memories. Some of them were priceless; others with little intrinsic value except to him and some people might be surprised which he considered priceless.

In fact, he'd only lived like this, in style, for about four years, since his first book had taken the public by storm and, much to his surprise, his intelligence, charm and good looks had overnight turned him into a desired talk show guest.

With a touch of irony he wondered if that interest might be re-awakened now; if he'd become a target of derision, having to defend his position. Was he prepared to do that?

He even wondered if he ought to withdraw his manuscript. It had never started life as a book but as the notes he compiled for his research and, being a stickler for organised records with an aptitude for seeing into the lives of those he investigated, he put in points of reference and little notations about each piece of the puzzle he had discovered. Unwittingly, his written notes were easily convertible into a very interesting book.

When Warren had approached him for another piece of work, citing his previous success and reminding him that fame was fleeting and it wouldn't take much for another writer to step into his shoes, he told Warren he had nothing. With his usual tact and forbearance, Warren had demanded to know why and Daniel had explained that he was too busy working on his latest project which he hoped soon to present. He then made the mistake of saying it would cause a furore in the archaeological world and Warren had insisted on knowing more, going as far as to say that Daniel owed him!

Stifling his anger, Daniel had told him, expecting the man to shy clear but instead he said it was perfect and asked if he could see the notes. Daniel almost said "No!" but some sense of adventure, a recklessness he'd not experienced for a long time took hold and he agreed to prepare an outline which he swiftly did. Warren loved it and said with work they could have it ready to publish in conjunction with his presentation.

"It'll be a best seller!" he exclaimed and Daniel warned the publisher that his academic peers might well see things differently.

"So much the better," the publisher answered. "Conflict sells!"

As he was opening the door to leave, Warren turned back and said, "You are still keeping a low profile aren't you?"

Of course, Daniel knew exactly what he was talking about and he snapped his positive answer at the man, who simply nodded and left.

Bastard! Daniel threw the word at the closed door as much annoyed at himself for going along with the deception as at Warren for suggesting it. It was Daniel's sexuality that Warren asked him to keep secret.

Being bisexual didn't even register on the radar of academia but apparently it wasn't good for his image and public image was all-important if one wanted to court success. It wasn't that he was blatant about it, quite the opposite in fact. He was, by definition, a very private man and while he never made a secret of his liking for both men and women he wasn't inclined to broadcast the fact either.

He wasn't promiscuous, didn't sleep around and for a thirty year old man only having had three relationships wasn't remotely excessive. He'd had two relationships in his early twenties, both with colleagues whilst at the Oriental Institute in Chicago, one with a woman, the other with a man. There had been a couple of shorter lived though, on his part, no less committed relationships in his mid-twenties and his last relationship had been ongoing when his second career as a writer took off. It had been that relationship, with Matthew, that had squicked Warren and he'd asked Daniel to keep it a secret. Unhappily, Daniel had agreed but it resulted, a few months later, in the ending of their relationship. Daniel was honest enough to admit it had only been the last nail in the coffin of the relationship because Matthew wanted too much of him, more than he was able to give.

He couldn't blame Matthew entirely. Even though he did think his partner wanted too much, he also thought perhaps he wasn't capable of sharing that much of himself. He found it easier to lose himself in his work and sometimes his lover took second place. No wonder all of his relationships had collapsed but would he have put his work before someone he _truly_ loved?

Sometimes he wondered if he would ever find the other half of himself. He was romantic enough to believe that each person had someone, somewhere if only they could find each other. Maybe he never would.

* * *

Hearing the precise knock on his door, General Hammond glanced at his clock and smiled; the colonel was punctual as usual. "Enter!"

"Morning, General," Jack said as he closed the door behind him. "It is good to see you again."

"Well, Jack you are looking well. Has it really been twelve months?"

"Almost, sir."

"Take a seat."

"Thank you. Am I right in thinking you wouldn't invite me here for just a social call, sir?"

"Oh, no time for small talk. Chomping at the bit, eh?"aHa

"Well, I'm sure you heard about the latest debacle and that General West is trying to push the blame on me. Not much I can do about that either."

"So you need something and quick. I'd already planned to bring you in on this new project of mine; thought I might have to twist your arm though but now..."

"New project, sir? Would I be working with you again?" It was clear from his voice that the prospect pleased him.

General Hammond had known Jack for about twelve years and, taking a liking to the brash young man, had been instrumental in the progression of his career. The general had no truck with nepotism; he simply saw the potential and nudged it in the right direction. O'Neill would never have progressed through the ranks so steadily if he didn't have the talent and the temperament. He might play the fool but only with purpose; his one failing that didn't make him friends in certain quarters was his insistence in telling it as it he saw it and in his own inimitable fashion. He had a talent for sarcasm and an extremely dry wit; it could cut through bullshit like a knife through butter.

In turn, Jack had recognised how fortunate he was to gain the favour of such a man as George Hammond. Jack admired him and had tried to emulate him, leading his men by example, trying to be fair and just and earning their respect and allegiance. Jack put political expediency way down the list and prioritised the safety of the men under his command.

If he could achieve the next success by working alongside his old friend and mentor then he couldn't wish for a better opportunity.

"Always one for the main chance, eh Jack?" the general commented. He'd been watching the wheels turning in Jack's mind; there weren't many people who knew the layers that made up the complicated younger officer.

The colonel shrugged and gave the general one of his trademark grins and Hammond laughed.

"I must be mad wanting you as my second."

"Can you tell me more?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Not much. We'll be working out of Colorado Springs, very hush-hush. You'll learn everything else when you report."

"Colorado Springs? Cheyenne Mountain, NORAD?"

"Cheyenne Mountain, not NORAD."

Jack frowned, puzzled but he just nodded. "Whatever you need, sir."

Hammond smiled, rose from his chair extending his hand for Jack to shake which the colonel accepted gratefully.

* * *

One month later

Catherine Langford walked down the long grey hall toward the general's office prepared for a fight. Most days she liked Jack O'Neill; this was not one of those days. He could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to.

She knocked and walked in when Hammond called for her to enter.

"Good morning, Catherine," he said with a smile.

"Actually, no," she stated.

"Ah, you two at it again?" He didn't need to ask what the problem was, it was always the same. Jack and Catherine liked each other but they were both fiery determined people who didn't like to give in when they thought they were right.

"He is insisting again that we ought to have solved the 'problem' by now. Damn it, General when did he get a degree in Archaeology!"

"Catherine, he may have only been here a few weeks but you have almost two years to solve this and he knows how many 'experts' you have tried."

"I know, I know but you understand how different this thing is. Truth is, there are no experts."

"We need that code broken, Catherine. We are so close."

"There is one person we hadn't considered, not because he wasn't suitable but because he was too high profile."

"Who?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

" _Was_ too high profile? He was all over the news and his book is still on the best seller list!"

"I know but he is one of the best linguists in the world and he specialises in Ancient Egyptian. Do you not think..."

"I'm sorry Catherine, if he were to disappear now it could provoke too many questions."

"Damn! Well then, at least keep Colonel O'Neill off my back, at least for a while."

* * *

Three months later

Daniel moved the last box through the apartment door, and closed it with his foot. He dropped the box on top of the nearest pile as he looked around him at his new home.

It was quite a nice apartment but a lot smaller than his previous one. What had sold him on this one was the previous tenant had a large library and had filled the living room and even the bedroom with shelves. It could almost have been designed for him in mind. He had so many books and his collection of artefacts needed lots of space to be properly displayed.

Even though his career had taken the dive he expected, it still came as something of a shock. His colleagues had publicly ridiculed his theories pointing out, truthfully, that some of it was pure speculation, extrapolating from his own assumptions with no evidence to back up his wild theories.

Warren had been correct of course, all the publicity had only increased sales. His bank balance was healthy but he knew the public was fickle and this time next year he would be old news and it might be difficult to get anything new published. He hadn't had an academic tenure for a while now, concentrating on his personal investigations and his writing so the only income had been his grants and his book royalties. While at the present time money was no problem his future was less sure. That being the case he'd decided to cut back immediately and had planned this move into smaller accommodation. He had already cut back on his lifestyle. The only way to get his career back on track would be to prove his theory and that would take time, money and luck.

* * *

Jack was frustrated. This project had been so much more than he'd expected and yet it was turning out to be a failure. He'd been working twenty-eight storeys below NORAD for almost four months now and they were no further on than the day he started overseeing it.

When he had first seen the huge metal ring and the general told him that they thought it was some type of transportation device he'd been awe-struck but now it might just as well be buried back in the sands of Egypt as far as he was concerned. Catherine and her cronies had been trying for over two years to decipher the strange language on the cover stones under which it had been found, convinced it was the final key. No key, so how could they possibly unlock its secrets?

He decided to take the bull by the horns and was on his way to see the general. He had no desire to let Hammond down but he couldn't afford to cool his heels under this mountain with no result. He needed to know what contingency plans, if any, the general had under his belt.

At his knock the general bade him enter and on doing so he found Catherine Langford already seated before the general's desk.

"Ah, Colonel. Perfect timing. I would value your opinion."

"Yes, sir, on what?" Jack asked as he took the other chair to sit beside Catherine. He nodded at the older woman and she gave him a small smile.

"Catherine has suggested we bring in another linguist to try and translate the cover stones."

"You know I think we should have brought him in earlier," Catherine added tersely.

"If so, why isn't he here already?" Jack asked the general, recognising an underlying current of which he'd been totally unaware.

"Because I wouldn't allow it," Hammond said.

Jack frowned, "Why not, sir?"

"Because she wanted to bring in Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"What, that guy that caused mayhem a few months back?" In his mind's eye Jack saw a sudden image of a handsome young man with a glint in his eye. It had been a photograph of the author alongside an article he'd published in National Geographic, which Jack had read before the archaeologist had blown the staid Archaeological world apart with his colourful ideas. Jack had admired the man's looks from the magazine picture and had admired his balls a few months later when he'd taken on the establishment.

"Mayhem caused because he was putting forth a theory that the pyramids are thousands of years older than anyone suspected!" Catherine declared.

"Which just happens to be true but he can't prove it," Hammond said with a lift of an eyebrow.

"So, if he is already on the right wavelength...I presume he's good at the translation stuff?"

"No-one better," Catherine declared.

"Then let's get him here."

"I'm still concerned that he's too high profile," Hammond said. "I'm also concerned that he published that book of his when he put this theory forward. For all we know it could be pure fantasy just to sell it."

"Not Dr. Jackson. Don't you realise he ruined his professional reputation by presenting that paper? He knew damned well what he was risking and he did so because he believed what he was saying."

"You know him, Catherine?" Jack asked curiously.

"I met him once, a few years ago, a very dedicated young man who just happened to have a way with words, whether translating or writing. I have written to him since the recent debacle, just to let him know that not everyone considers him a pariah.

"General, we need Jackson," she continued earnestly. "He has as a reputation for his foresight, his ability to think outside the box. Damn, the very fact that he discovered the truth of the age of the pyramids on his own..."

"Maybe he can join the dots?" Jack interrupted.

Catherine laughed, "Not exactly the way I'd have put it but yes maybe he can. Seriously, his language skills are phenomenal."

"General?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very well, get him here."

* * *

It had taken him a few days but Daniel finally felt he'd arranged his stuff in his apartment to the best advantage. He stood in the middle of the living area surrounded by everything in his life that mattered to him so why did he feel so empty? Was it really true that this was all his life amounted to? Rows of books, a couple of them written by his own hand, scattered among them artefacts covering thousands of years of human history. There were memories, love, in some of those items; memories of his parents, long gone now, memories of happier times, the occasional sad one thrown in to balance the passage of time. Yet of the most terrible incident to occur in his life, the day when, as a small child he had watched his parents die, he had nothing but his own memory, horrific as it was.

Was his life really empty? Did the lack of a person to share with matter that much? He acknowledged that he hadn't been aware of how alone he was before, he'd always seemed to be surrounded by people but he realised now they were merely passing through his life, very few actually stopped. God but he was maudlin today. What brought this mood on? Too much time to feel sorry for yourself!

A rap on his door yanked him out of his meanderings. He wasn't expecting anyone.

Opening the door he was faced with an older lady, he guessed she was about sixty and he suddenly had the feeling that he'd seen her before somewhere.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked.

"Dr Jackson, do you remember me? Catherine Langford. It has been a few years."

Suddenly a smile broke across his face lighting up his eyes. "Of course, I remember. About four years ago? Was it Dallas? Come in, please."

She returned his smile and stepped inside, saying, "Four years ago, yes but it wasn't Dallas it was Atlanta, the Annual Symposium."

"Of course. May I offer you a drink, Miss Langford? Coffee or something stronger?"

"Coffee would be most welcome and please, call me Catherine." She had liked this young man when she first met him and considering what he must have been through recently she was impressed that he didn't seem to have changed; at least on the surface. The next few minutes might prove differently.

Shortly they were sitting opposite each other sipping coffee. Daniel was somewhat nervous of this imposing woman, a well-recognised leader in the field of Egyptology. He'd just thanked her for her kind letter a couple of months ago. He told her with a wry smile that hers had one of the very few from colleagues that had not been derogatory though he had received a lot of support from the general public. He had a strange unaccountable feeling that this meeting was very significant.

"Catherine, I don't think you came to see me just to share a cup of coffee," he said.

She smiled and set her cup down on the side table. "No, Daniel. I have come to offer you a job." Daniel's eyebrows rose at that. "I was involved in a dig and certain items were covered with unusual writing. We have already had experts trying to translate this but so far without success."

"And you want me to try? Do you have samples with you?" he asked, intrigued despite himself.

"No. The project is secret. You would have to accompany me and work where the items are being stored."

"A secret dig? How on earth could you keep something like that secret?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything else until you have signed the contract and are on site."

Daniel frowned. If he didn't know this woman he would have suspected someone was playing a very nasty trick on him. Even so, he was suspicious and he didn't need any more trouble.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. This is just too... I've had enough professional grief. Whether you believe me or not, I know my theory is correct and I have to prove it. All my time will be taken up carrying on my research. Thank you for the offer but no."

"Whether I believe you or not? You clearly expect that I don't." Daniel frowned at her statement cocking his head on one side in confusion. "You want to prove your theory? Then come with me."

"What!"

She rose from her seat and stood directly in front of him, looking into his puzzled face. "How important is it to you to know you're correct, even if you can't say anything? I can show you proof Daniel, once you sign that contract. But understand this, once you sign you are bound by it. You cannot publish anything; you cannot even speak of it outside the project."

"Proof? You can prove it?"

She knew she had him and picking up her briefcase she withdrew a sheaf of paper. "Will you come, Daniel? You won't regret it, believe me."

He stood and nodded, reaching for the paper. Proof, she had proof. Even if he had to agree to keep quiet for a while, eventually the world would know. He could prove it. He was shocked at the relief washing through him. He had never realised just how much he wanted to clear his name.

Glancing down at the paper as he prepared to sign he saw the name of his prospective employer on the heading.

"Military, you want me to work for the military? Oh no, no way! Anyone else and I would've signed but for the military..." Daniel dropped the contract and turned away.

Catherine frowned. "Daniel, I don't claim to understand your personal ...dislike of the military though I can understand that the academic community is, to all intents and purposes, diametrically opposed. However, I've been working with this group for over two years now and all-in-all things have been all right." She walked over to where he was still standing with his back to her. She moved around to face him again. "Daniel, listen to me. I have physical proof, dated physical proof. All I need now is a linguist who is brilliant enough to translate the writings. Please, Daniel I need you as much as you need me. Sign the contract."

"Dated? Tell me, tell me the date," he said eyes fixed very firmly on hers.

She stared back at him, seeing the hunger, the need to know. She nodded, "Ten thousand years."

He closed his eyes. "God!"

He opened his eyes and reached for the contract, "I have to see it. I have to." He signed.

* * *

Daniel travelled half way across the country with Catherine until they finally reached Colorado Springs. She would tell him no more about his new job and instead they spent the time discussing various digs they had been on, comparing notes and by the time they finally arrived at their destination, a good relationship had developed between them.

Daniel had discussed the contract he'd signed with Catherine, querying what the situation would be if, after he managed to translate the writings, he wished to leave the project. He understood that he would still be bound by the rules of secrecy but he really had no idea how the military would be involved with ten thousand year old artefacts and what interest they would have in the writings contained thereon.

Catherine told him that he had signed an open ended contract which meant that either party could terminate when required but she confirmed that if he ever broke the secrecy clause without permission then he would arrested. However, she went on to suggest that he not think about leaving the project until he knew exactly what was involved. She smiled and said he might find he was pleasantly intrigued.

She explained that he would be expected to stay on the base, at least at the beginning until he settled in. He assumed that meant until they knew they could trust him. He wasn't keen on the idea but it was the price he had to pay to see the proof and perhaps translate a completely unknown language. Even though he had no desire to work alongside the military he was very keen to reach his destination and begin work.

However, he was surprised, to say the least, when he discovered the base he was heading for was Cheyenne Mountain where he knew NORAD was based.

"What the hell does NORAD need with Ancient Egyptian artefacts?" he demanded of Catherine.

"Nothing, we are not attached to NORAD."

"But this is Cheyenne Mountain, there is nothing here but NORAD," he said puzzled.

She just smiled and flashed a pass for herself and one for Daniel at the waiting guard and they were passed through the first security post. Sometime later Daniel found himself in an elevator going down into the mountain. He followed Catherine expecting to have finally arrived at his destination, only to find yet another guard post and then another elevator.

"How far down are we going?" he asked nervously.

"Twenty-eight floors below NORAD."

"You expect me to stay under this mountain for ...however long it takes to crack this language?"

"I have a room on base too, Daniel. Most of us do. I have an apartment in town but I spend as much time here as I do there."

"How many archaeologists are working on this project Catherine?"

"At the moment, including you and me, four. The others are Gary Meyers and Barbara Shore. Have you met?"

"No, afraid not."

Catherine led him down long dull grey corridors where they frequently passed Air Force officers of various ranks, most pleasantly nodded or smiled at Catherine and himself. She stopped off at a door, which she opened and told him to leave his bag inside which he did, taking a quick glance around while he did so. It was a utilitarian room, just a bed, chest of drawers, closet and another door, which he assumed was the bathroom. He sighed and withdrew to find Catherine waiting for him with a raised eyebrow.

"About what I expected," he replied to her unspoken question.

She laughed. "You can make it a bit more homey with some of your own stuff which we can send for later."

He nodded, dismissing the matter. "Where is it?" he asked. She smiled at his impatience. "Come on," she said, leading him down yet another corridor and finally into a large room where what he saw took his breath away.

There at the rear of the room was a huge circular cover stone; in fact it was several cover stones that were shaped to fit together to form the whole, which must have been about ten metres in diameter. There was a stepladder placed just in front of it and there was a man standing at the top studying the centre stone. Nearby a middle-aged woman was watching and making an occasional comment.

"I've never seen anything like this," Daniel breathed, stepping forward slowly. He could hardly believe it. There it was, a piece of history that shouldn't exist according to everything he had ever been taught. A cover stone that over ten thousand years old. Proof of his theory.

"No, no one has," Catherine replied watching his fascination with a gentle smile.

He moved as near as he could, craning his neck to look up at the stones towering above him. It was quite beautiful and so very strange. Some of the writing was simple hieroglyphs but the other markings... "This certainly isn't hieroglyphs," he said thoughtfully, "some kind of hieratic; or maybe cuneiform but..."

The man was climbing down the ladder and glanced over at Catherine with a questioning look.

"Daniel," Catherine said, but Daniel was still talking to himself. "Daniel," she repeated a little louder and finally he turned in her direction. "I'd like you to meet Dr. Gary Meyers and Dr. Barbara Shore." He moved towards the other two scientists and Catherine introduced him. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

They all shook hands and it was then Daniel noticed the large chalkboard off to one side with a couple of rows of hieroglyphs and an attempted translation. He stepped away from the two doctors and headed towards the board, muttering to himself again. He picked up the eraser and began rubbing out words in the English translation and replacing them with alternatives.

Catherine watched and pulled back Gary Meyers as he made to move forward.

"He's changing the translation," Catherine's colleague said testily.

"Wait and see," she replied calmly

"This is wrong," Daniel said, "who translated this?"

"I did!"

They were so busy arguing among themselves that no one noticed another figure enter the room. Jack stood near the entrance for a few minutes just watching as Daniel Jackson tore the translation that Meyers had done to pieces, complaining all the time that Budge - whoever the hell he was - should never be allowed anywhere near Egypt.

"There, you see," said Daniel firmly, "the word is Stargate."

"Catherine," a deep voice interrupted the discussion, "will you introduce our newcomer?"

"Ah, Jack. Colonel O'Neill, let me introduce Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel, the colonel is second-in-command of the project and we report directly to him."

Daniel had given very little thought to the interaction he would be required to undertake with the military on the base, his mind fully involved with the mystery to be solved and he was frustrated to be interrupted at such an important point so he simply ignored it.

With a shrug at Jack, Catherine repeated her call, "Daniel, come and meet Colonel O'Neill."

With a frustrated sigh Daniel turned to face the interloper and Jack had to suppress a gasp. The photograph he'd seen of Jackson didn't bear comparison to the real life person. He had only seen a head and shoulders shot of the guy and while it had shown a clearly handsome man with good features and bright blue eyes it couldn't convey the charisma of him, nor the brilliance shining from those eyes. Nor did it provide any indication of the man's figure or bearing; he must be six feet tall, with broad shoulders and narrow hips and he held himself casually. The very presence of the man was overwhelming.

"Welcome, Dr. Jackson," Jack said, his eyes caught by the tip of the young man's tongue as it quickly slipped out and licked his full lips. _God this man is temptation incarnate. Shame he is a damned geek,_ Jack thought with a hint of annoyance.

When Daniel turned at the voice of the newcomer, whatever he expected it wasn't to be confronted by a man whose appearance struck a cord he rarely felt. The man was over six feet tall, looking strong, lean and long of leg with sparkling brown eyes and hair to match, except at the temples where a touch of silver-grey lent an of air of style that was particularly set off by the dress blue uniform he was wearing to perfection. It had been quite a few years since Daniel had been so strongly affected by a man's physical appearance. He had to lick his suddenly dry lips to make a reply.

"Pleased to meet you, Colonel," Daniel said stretching out a hand, which Jack took in a firm grasp. Daniel dropped his eyes for a moment to glance at the long fingers wrapped around his and quickly raised them to look at the military man, warmed by both the touch of his hand and the look in his eyes.

Jack quickly turned from him to speak to Catherine. "Protocol called for you to bring Dr. Jackson to meet first with the general, Catherine," he turned his eyes to include Daniel as he continued, "and then with me as his superior."

"My superior?" Daniel spoke up, an edge to his voice. "I understood I was under Catherine's direction, not the Air Force."

"You are, Daniel," Catherine answered.

"...but you both report to me," the colonel interrupted, his eyes now firmly on Daniel. "I report your progress, or lack thereof to the general.

_Well, that proves you shouldn't get taken in by appearances,_ Daniel thought, disappointed that the warmth he thought he'd seen in the Colonel's eyes was obviously imaginary, either that or extremely short-lived. The colonel was ramrod straight in bearing and Daniel mused that he probably had the rod stuck up his ass!

"Would you accompany me now, please Doctor," the colonel said.

O'Neill may have couched his sentence as a question but Daniel was quite certain it was not a request. However he wasn't about to meekly go along.

"I have waited a long time to find proof of my theories, Colonel. I would like to study the cover stones for a few minutes longer."

"Really? Well I am sure the general will be quite happy for you to study the stones to your heart's content _after_ he's done with you. I will arrange for you to be brought back here afterwards."

Daniel harrumphed his displeasure but knew he was on a hiding to nothing and swung on his heel to face the colonel. "Well, I'm sure that is very kind of you but I happen to have a very good sense of direction."

"That's as may be but I appreciate this is your first time on a military base, Doctor and we do things our way," Jack said rather smugly. "You will be accompanied by an SF until _I_ am convinced you no longer require the ...company."

"You mean the guard!" Daniel snapped.

Jack simply raised an eyebrow, pivoted and walked out clearly expecting Daniel to follow and with a wry glance at Catherine; he did just that.

Following behind, Daniel couldn't help but wonder if the colonel's hobbies included various forms of violent sports. Daniel smiled to himself at the thought that he probably prided himself on his ability to shoot anything that moved and blow up anything that didn't.

"You don't approve of the military, Dr. Jackson?" the colonel suddenly asked catching Daniel by surprise.

"I wouldn't say I exactly approve or disapprove, just never really impinged on my life before. However, if I was to seriously consider the question, I would have to say that an organisation whose main function seems to be the suppression of others through violence does not have my approval, though I would have to temper that with the admission that the Armed Forces also serve as protectors. A weighty and difficult question for another time perhaps? Though to be honest, I wonder does _my_ approval matter to you in the slightest?"

Jack stopped suddenly and turned back so Daniel almost ran into the man. He smiled at Daniel but it was a smile that sent shivers down the archaeologist's spine, there was nothing humorous in it at all. The colonel's eyes glittered too but it wasn't with humour, Daniel was reminded of a shark as it regarded its victim and he was acutely aware this was not a man who would bear being crossed.

"No," Jack said softly and it was all the more insidious for its gentle quality, "your approval is not necessary to me in the slightest. However, Doctor you were thinking so loudly I thought perhaps you would want to voice your ...opinions."

Daniel's mouth dropped open and he snapped it to, uncomfortably aware of the slight flush suffusing his cheeks. "Colonel, your pride might be shocked to learn I have much more important things on my mind that the swaggering of a martinet. In that room you've just dragged me out of was an important..."

Jack's voice cut him off as, using his parade ground tone, he growled, "Martinet! Don't insult me with your supposed intellect, _Doctor_ ," the epithet dripped scorn. "I'm not a tyrant; or a bully to my men. I am firm and a stickler for regulations because without a chain of command the service you seem to despise would perhaps become as dangerous as you suspect. I trust I earn respect because I treat others respectfully. Perhaps you should consider using it yourself."

Daniel ducked his head realising that he had gone too far and couldn't even understand what had come over him. It was not his usual behaviour and he was quite ashamed of himself. He glanced up at the colonel before raising his head and meeting the officer's eyes. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. I hope you believe me when I say that was not characteristic," he said giving a ghost of a smile. "I think perhaps my impatience to begin my work is affecting me more than I realised."

Jack nodded once briefly and then turned and continued on his way. Jack smiled to himself, _okay, not afraid to have his say and not afraid to back off when he knows he's wrong. Perhaps there's a chance for him yet._

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to catch up. _He's not exactly gracious at accepting an apology but..._

* * *

Daniel lay in his uncomfortable bed in the guest quarters - if this was how they treated guests, what did the servicemen have to put up with?

It had certainly been an interesting day and that had to be the understatement of the century! For some reason Daniel couldn't fathom, Colonel O'Neill seemed to take pleasure in annoying him, expecting Daniel to jump when he called. Daniel had sharply reminded him that he was not in the Air Force to which the man had given him a smile that could chill whisky and said coldly, "No but you _work_ for the Air Force."

At least General Hammond had been pleasant and welcoming and in comparison to O'Neill, he seemed like a teddy bear; then Daniel remembered the original teddy bear had been so named in relation to a grizzly!

Thinking about the colonel, Daniel realised he'd been less than honest with the man earlier when he'd said that the military had never impinged on his life. Privately he admitted he had a very negative attitude towards the Armed Forces for a very personal reason. The reason was named Ryerson and he had been Daniel's third foster father, an ex-soldier and definitely the martinet that Daniel had accused O'Neill of being. He knew it wasn't fair for him to transfer his feelings about Ryerson onto O'Neill but when had life ever been fair? O'Neill shouldn't really be a major concern; surely Daniel could keep out of the man's way most of the time.

Oh well, tomorrow his work would really begin when he attempted the translation of the new language found on the cover stones.

It was fascinating, reminiscent of hieroglyphs but so different. The six symbols appearing in the cartouche on the central cover stone were a very small sample to work with and he'd been grateful when Catherine said she had other samples from another artefact.

Daniel realised she and her team must know about whatever was hidden beneath the cover stones and excitedly he asked to see it immediately but Catherine told him it was unavailable at this time.

"Unavailable? What the hell does that mean?" he asked tersely.

Catherine just gave him an enigmatic smile and said, "You'll have to make do with copies for now, Daniel. It is unavailable at this time."

His eyes widened as he finally cottoned on. It was unavailable, _at this time_. He looked forward to the day when it was _available_ , whatever _it_ was.

* * *

Jack dropped by the Lab as often as he could, ostensibly to see how they were progressing. He was doing just that as his duty demanded but he also used the opportunity to quietly watch the young Dr. Jackson. He liked to watch him during the quiet times when he was lost in contemplation or working hard on the translation, referencing one book after another or flicking from page to page on the computer.

He _loved_ to watch him during the hectic times when he was so animated as he discussed his theories, though more often than not Daniel was so far ahead of Meyers and Shore it seemed a lot more like arguing. One of his theories had something to do with the cross-pollination of Earth's ancient cultures, Jack wasn't sure exactly what that was all about but it was good to see how excited the archaeologist became, especially when Catherine showed a real interest and began to question certain assumptions.

Jack had always avoided scientists like the plague and when he took this posting, knowing he would be babysitting scientists, it was only because George Hammond asked him to.

If he was asked why he disliked scientists he couldn't give a logical answer, they were just not his kind of people. His life consisted of doing, acting and not sitting around thinking and reacting. He found it hard to understand someone who could spend their life buried in books and libraries, labs and workshops.

The problem was that Jack couldn't understand why he was so drawn to this man - well okay, sure the man was a looker but he was also a geek. A scientist, for crying out loud!

He should despise the man on sight. _Okay, maybe that was a bit strong but let's look at a comparison._ Gary Meyer, the man was a weasel. From day one Jack had detested him though it probably didn't help that he was so spineless. Shore wasn't much better, an elusive mousey woman who tended to avoid him as much as possible.

Until Jackson had arrived, the only scientist Jack tolerated, actually liked, was Catherine. Jack told himself it was just a physical reaction to the man's appearance.

Thing was he'd noticed, that he was not the only one on base who _noticed_ Jackson.

Jack had been in the commissary earlier, taking a quick break for coffee and a slice of pie, when Daniel and his colleagues came in. Even though he was the newcomer it seemed to Jack that Daniel had become the evident leader of the group; he talked they listened. From his table at the side of the room Jack watched as the group collected their trays and then moved to a central table. Of course Jack had no idea what they were talking about but as he heard laughter he decided he'd been wrong to assume that all Dr. Jackson ever talked about was work. As he watched, Daniel gave a sheepish grin, ducked his head and then looked up at Catherine through his lashes. _God,_ Jack thought, _does he know what he's doing when he looks like that!_

It was then that Jack became aware he wasn't the only one in the room whose attention was centred on the young scientist. People from various parts of the commissary were glancing, surreptitiously or otherwise, at the central table. With a twinge of jealousy, which Jack tried to suppress, as he had no right to feel it, he noted that there were three woman and two men whose glances were anything but casual. He knew that he, with his honed Special Ops trained senses would notice more than the average person but he thought the two men ought to learn to be more circumspect. Luckily for them he wasn't a homophobic senior officer.

* * *

Daniel was so damned frustrated he wanted to hit something, or was that someone? Five days he'd been struggling with these strange glyphs in the cartouche and he was stymied; he just didn't have enough to go on.

He went to see Catherine and told her that if they wanted this thing translated he needed everything they had - _everything_.

With a sigh, Catherine replied, "I know, Daniel, I'm sorry. If it was up to me you'd have seen it from day one."

"But it's not up to you. I know. Damn close-minded, paranoid..."

"You have a problem, Dr. Jackson?" a hard voice cut across him.

_Fuck! How does he do that?_ Daniel turned round slowly. "Yes, Colonel and my problem is you and your ..."

"If you're going to insult me I'd rather it was in the privacy of my office," Jack said.

"If you'd let me finish a sentence once in a while maybe I _could_ insult you," Daniel grumbled.

Jack had to suppress the desire to smile at Jackson's comment and schooling his face, he swiftly turned on his heel and said over his shoulder, "Follow me, Doctor."

With a barely controlled growl Daniel followed him, feeling rather like a schoolboy being dragged before the Principal.

"Please sit," said Jack, closing the office door and perching on the edge of his desk. "Perhaps you could tell me your concerns, preferably without any colourful language."

"Colonel, I'm a linguist; it isn't necessary for me to resort to colourful language to insult you."

Despite himself, Jack laughed. "Doctor, you are a handful, aren't you?"

Daniel flushed. _What is it about this man that reduces me to a blushing ... Well I can hardly claim to be a virgin, wonder if he is..._

Waiting, Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Err, I need more glyphs to reference and I understand you have hidden away somewhere here whatever was underneath the cover stones. I must have access to it."

Jack and the general had already discussed this very subject not an hour since, after Catherine had reported to Hammond that Daniel was working long hours but without further input there was no way he could succeed. Apparently, with a rare flash of anger, she'd asked the general, what the hell was the point of hiding the thing from the one man who might be able to solve the problem!

Hammond had sought out Jack for his point of view and he'd highlighted Jackson's immediate translation of the word 'Stargate' - made a damned sight more sense than door to heaven - and it fitted in remarkably well with the transportation device theory. Jack had no reason not to trust Catherine's opinion that Jackson was the man to solve the mystery and agreed that he should be allowed to see the huge metal ring; the Stargate, he added with a grin.

In fact, that was the reason Jack had gone to the lab and he could have satisfied Dr. Jackson there and then with his acquiescence but a little devil sitting on his shoulder stopped him. Jackson was all flustered and bright-eyed and Jack wanted to enjoy the spectacle a little longer.

"What makes you think we have this ...what did you say it was?"

"I don't know what it is, that's why I need to see it!" said Daniel exasperated.

"But if you don't know what it is, how do you know it would be of any help?"

Daniel's mouth dropped open and he felt the flush of anger mounting in his cheeks.

Jack watched fascinated as frustration turned the man's cheeks pink and his blue eyes blazing, his chest rose and fell with the effort to take breaths.

Then Daniel made an obvious effort to control his temper, inhaling and focusing his eyes on a spot between Jack's.

O'Neill suddenly shivered and for the life of him he couldn't have said why so he was grateful when Jackson dropped his gaze.

"Colonel O'Neill," Daniel began in a cold voice, "you have a large cover stone. You recognise the meaning of the word I assume, _cover_ stone, as in to _cover_ something? It is not too much of a leap to assume you have the item that is being _covered_ and you want the glyphs on the stones translated so you understand about whatever is being _covered_. If I knew what the item was, if it contained more glyphs, perhaps I could accomplish what I was brought here to do.

"Now I understand you have little respect for me - despite your earlier lecture to me about it - but please have respect for my ability in my chosen field." Daniel raised his eyes again and held Jack's in a piercing gaze.

Seeing the scorn in Daniel's eyes, Jack felt about two feet tall. He never meant Jackson to think he didn't respect him. His little game had gone too far. He stood in an 'at ease' pose and met the Doctor's steady gaze.

"I apologise unreservedly, Dr. Jackson. I do respect you and I'm sorry if my ...attitude has led you to believe otherwise." O'Neill relaxed slightly and gave a brief smile as he continued. "I have a reputation as a sarcastic bastard and I give it rein occasionally. My friends tell me to fuck off; my subordinates learn to give me a wide berth. Sorry my radar was off track."

Daniel cocked an eye, more than a little surprised by the admission. He learned more about Jack O'Neill in that one speech than he had over the last five days and he decided he was impressed by the colonel's easy acceptance of his own failings.

"Come on," Jack said moving to the door. "I'll take you to your Stargate."

* * *

After he'd shown Dr. Jackson the huge stone ring that was now known as the Stargate, Jack had left the bemused archaeologist staring at the artefact. It seemed he'd forgiven Jack his faux pas, not that he'd actually said so but the young man was happily talking to him - well perhaps lecturing him on the impossibility of what he was seeing might be a bit more accurate. Anyway, he seemed relaxed in Jack's company and he absently waved a goodbye to him when the colonel left him with his new toy.

Jack, however, was anything but relaxed. His interaction with the beguiling young man had left him with an itch he couldn't scratch; at least not on base. He recognised the 'symptoms' only too well; it was one of those times. It had been a couple of months since he'd felt the need to visit one of his safe haunts and usually he only needed to go three or four times a year but the appearance of Daniel Jackson had engendered his need for release, _now_.

Jack couldn't help but wonder what Daniel's sexual orientation was. He could find out, of course, it would be in his personnel file. No one got past the front gate without a thorough check but Jack was not the kind of commander who checked up on his people's sexual leanings. The only exception to the rule, of course, was for security reasons. Still, in Daniel's case he was tempted, so far he'd resisted.

He had some time owing so he arranged with the general for a couple of days leave and he drove to Denver to one of his favourite clubs. To the outside world it was a like a private hotel complex, complete with pool, gym and sports facilities. Actually it was an exclusive club where only existing members could introduce new clients.

The owner, Richard - probably not his real name - was clearly ex-military and his rules for clientele were very precise for certain type of patrons who required particular services. A yearly subscription in cash was paid in advance and other than a name, pseudonym or otherwise, nothing else personal was required unless the client wished to divulge more and then privacy and security was guaranteed. Richard's reputation was built on that guarantee and he knew only too well the need to maintain it. Clients paid up and obeyed the rules - really one very simple rule, they got what they paid for. Guaranteed. It was expensive but it was everything it claimed to be.

Jack had been a member there for seven years and he was known only as Michael.

Richard was pleased to see him when he entered the foyer of the complex. Michael was a pleasant man and a good client and Richard recognised the signs of stress immediately, asking him what he needed. As always, Jack was impressed by Richard's empathy and by the fact that he never had to explain his moods to the pleasant proprietor.

"Is Phil available?"

"He's due in later but he will come in earlier for you," Richard replied with a grin. "It will be a couple of hours before I can get him here though."

Jack nodded.

"You look a mite strung out," Richard commented. "You want something else meantime perhaps? Ian is available right now."

Jack perked up at that. _Ian? Why not, he is always my second choice if Phil's not around._

Richard agreed to send him along to Jack's bungalow.

A short time later there was a quiet knock at the Jack's door and without waiting for a reply it opened and a tall man, about an inch taller even than Jack though of heavier build, walked inside.

Jack stood waiting by the end of the large bed in the centre of the room watching as the man walked towards him. He had a natural grace and exuded control.

"It's good to see you again, Michael, it's been a while."

"I've had a rough few days," was all Jack said.

"Remind me, Michael. You're safe words please."

"Snow to slow down, avalanche to stop and thaw to start again." Jack said. It had taken him a while to understand that if he submitted to a partner he trusted he would be the one in control just by the use a few well chosen words. He wasn't heavily in the D&S scene but the illusion created allowed him to release his demons from time to time.

Ian nodded, as he looked Jack up and down. "Strip," he said.

Jack complied immediately and then stood naked before the other man.

"Looking good, Michael," Ian said.

Jack waited for his next instruction. Ian moved up to him and gently stroked down his chest and his heartbeat increased, as did the interest of his cock. He shivered with anticipation.

Ian smiled at the reaction. "It's been a while, eh? You're so ready for me."

Jack said nothing, waiting.

"Face the wall."

Jack moved to the nearest wall and braced his arms against it. "Higher," instructed Ian and Jack stretched his arms to full extension as Ian caressed across his shoulders and down his back. Jack dropped his head between his arms and tried to control his breathing.

"Let go." Ian said, slipping a hand around to Jack's chest where he massaged and pulled at Jack's nipples until the colonel moaned and twitched as the nubs hardened to peaks. Ian laughed and moved his free hand down Jack's spine until he reached the taut globes of his ass. Leaning in closer to Jack's back Ian huffed breaths onto his neck as one hand drifted up and down his cleft while the other drew circles on his stomach. "Relax. I'll make it good, like always."

"Hard and fast, Ian, I need it hard and fast."

"Is there any other way?"

Ian began a firmer massage of Jack's buttocks circling nearer and nearer to his cleft until he pressed against the opening and Jack couldn't help but push back against his finger, trying to draw him in.

"No, no. Patience. Wait." Ian moved away and Jack groaned at the loss of the heat.

"Ian," he moaned. He needed this so much.

"I'm coming. Well, soon I will be," laughed Ian at his own joke. The hands returned to his body, one on his chest and the other back on his ass. Jack could feel the slickness of Ian's hands and knew he'd applied lube. Ian pressed a finger inside and began to stretch Jack in preparation.

"I said I wanted it hard and fast, don't need all that prep," Jack demanded. "Don't make me wait. I need to feel, I want your cock so far inside me I can taste it."

"Hush, it's been a while for you I can tell, no need to rush that much. It'll be real good, wait and see. I'll make you howl as I slam into you but not till you're ready. I won't hurt you. Unless, of course, you want something extra?"

"No, not now, just you. Buried so deep inside..."

Ian laughed. "Oh this is gonna be good."

"Please..."

"Like to hear you beg," Ian pulled his fingers out and lined himself up, "but only the once," he added as he pushed himself firmly against the ring of muscle till it gave.

Jack grunted and held himself still as with one firm thrust Ian slid the rest of the way in. Jack gasped at the wonderful sensation. He'd missed this more than he realised. "Move, now!" he demanded.

Ian pulled slowly out, almost all the way before he slammed back in so hard that Jack's arms shook with the effort of holding himself steady. Ian tightened the arm loosely resting on Jack's chest to hold his waist firmly to support him against the onslaught. He repeated the move, slow out and fast in, hitting a rhythm that struck Jack's prostate every time making the colonel cry out, partly at the dull pain of the intrusion and partly at the ecstasy of the sensation.

Jack loved this. There was no better way to be sure he was alive. Each stroke was like fire and ice, burning him on the way in and at each contact with his prostate shattering his nerves as if they were frozen and then burning him again on the way out. It was bliss.

His arms were shaking with effort, even with the help of Ian holding him steady. Sweat dripped off his brow to make patterns on the floor and he was surprised that he could register such a simple fact when his mind was drifting off somewhere else.

"I'm gonna come," Ian gasped as he slammed in forcefully, Jack was brought back to awareness as his arms almost buckled at the onslaught and then all thought fled as Ian's come splattered his prostate and Jack's own orgasm roared through him without his cock even being touched.

Awareness returned and Jack found himself leaning against the wall with Ian's arm clamped around his waist and the younger man's weight pressing against his back.

"Ian," he croaked, voice hoarse though he couldn't remember calling out he knew he must have. That had been some orgasm.

"Mmm, that was good Michael."

"Oh, yeah but you gotta move now."

Stepping back, Ian pulled Jack with him and they moved to the bed.

"Lie down," Ian said. "I know just the thing for you."

Ian looked up at Phil who had entered the room quietly using the electronic key tagged to only allow Ian and him to visit Michael. He had arrived just in time to watch as Ian climaxed into Michael, making the older man yell his own pleasure.

With a nod of his head, Ian indicated Jack's prone figure and Phil grinned back at him.

Jack was lying in the centre of the bed on his stomach enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm. He felt the hands as they massaged gently across his shoulders and on down his spine, the fingers kneading and caressing his skin. The bed dipped as his lover moved onto the bed beside Jack who had closed his eyes at the soothing sensation. His legs were pushed apart as he moved between them and Jack felt the hands replaced by a warm tongue, licking along his spine as teeth nipped at his skin.

Jack moaned at the touch as the hands returned to make long sweeping movements down his right flank and then he arched his back as the teeth bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder - at the same time as his ass was rimmed. He lifted his head to see what was going on and smiled to see Phil kneeling between his legs as Ian caressed his side and worried at his neck.

"Ah, Phil," Jack gasped as the talented man's tongue sank into his cleft. "Thought maybe Ian had learned a fantastic new trick, how to be in two places at once. Instead it's two for the price of one. Sweet!"

After a few moments Phil told Jack to get onto his hands and knees and Jack was so relaxed that Phil pulled him up and collapsing onto his elbows, Jack stuck his ass up ass in the air like a cat having his back stroked. Phil glanced at Ian and they both grinned as Ian slid underneath Jack and Phil got into position behind him.

Ian settled himself comfortably and began to lick around the tip of Jack's cock almost as if it was a Popsicle and the military man shivered at the contact. Phil watched for a moment and when Jack showed obvious appreciation of Ian's efforts, Phil lined himself up and thrust into Jack's hole in one firm movement.

Jack howled and arched his back pushing his cock further into Ian's mouth. Ian had been expecting just that reaction and was ready for deep throat action. Soon Jack was being assailed by roiling sensations from both his cock and deep inside his ass as Phil hit his prostate with each solid stroke of his cock. He pounded into Jack until the Colonel was lost in a fog of feeling not knowing where each sensation came from but they gathered in the centre of his body until another climax tore through him, shooting his load into Ian's mouth as Phil poured his come into his ass.

Jack screamed at the power of the orgasm, screaming a name for the first time that he'd only ever murmured in his dreams before. "Daaanniell!"

* * *

Daniel had spent several hours studying the remarkable artefact when he realised how tired he was. He yawned, stretching his aching muscles and glancing at his watch, was surprised to see it was seven in the evening, or as O'Neill would say nineteen hundred hours.

Colonel O'Neill. Daniel suddenly realised he didn't remember the man leaving after he'd brought him here hours ago and he suddenly wished he could talk to him. He wanted to explain that since seeing what had been under the cover stones Daniel understood the Air Force reticence to risk exposure.

He decided he could also use this desire to explain his new understanding as an excuse to bridge the discomfort between them and invite the colonel to join him for dinner in the commissary. He knew that O'Neill rarely left the base until late - in fact on a couple of occasions he had stayed on the base overnight.

However, on checking the colonel's office he found it empty but he took the opportunity to look around. When he'd been in the office earlier his attention had been on the man not on his surroundings. It was a very neat office with a place for everything and everything in its place. Daniel grinned, he had a place the colonel could put something. _God you're a slut!_

Dragging his mind out of the gutter, he saw this was obviously the domain of a pilot; the walls were peppered with prints of aircraft of varying ages and even one photograph clearly taken from the window of a plane. It showed the sun's rays turning the clouds below into the shade of old gold.

On the wall behind the desk was a large poster of a star chart of the night sky. So perhaps he had once dreamed of being an astronaut, or maybe he was an amateur astronomer. Perhaps O'Neill had hidden depths? Daniel realised he wouldn't be at all surprised.

He suddenly wanted to know more about the enigma that was Jack O'Neill.

He couldn't ask General Hammond for information or any of the Air Force officers on base. Catherine, of course, she'd known him for a few months. Surely she knew something about the man behind the uniform.

A couple of hours later Daniel returned to his room. He wanted to go back to see the Stargate again but Catherine had been adamant that it had waited two years, another few hours wouldn't hurt and a good night's sleep wouldn't hurt Daniel either.

She was a formidable woman and Daniel decided to exercise the better part of valour and do as she suggested.

As he got ready for bed he replayed in his mind the conversation over dinner with Catherine and realised that even after months of working alongside O'Neill she knew little of his private life. It seemed the man lived for his career and a very successful career it was apparently.

Daniel had asked about his family, a wife, children, that sort of thing and Catherine had actually said that O'Neill was married to the Air Force. From what she gathered he'd never been married and one of his talkative cronies had told her the colonel didn't go in for relationships - said it like it was a dirty word - that he only enjoyed the odd fling. As for family, he didn't seem to have any. Never spoke of his father and apparently had doted on his mother who'd died when he was young.

Seemed as if the enigma deepened. Daniel recalled one of his own internal innuendos earlier when he'd wondered if O'Neill was a homosexual virgin. At the time it had been a sly dig at an obvious macho man but now he wondered if he had been nearer the truth than he'd realised. If O'Neill was bi or gay he could hardly broadcast the fact on a military base.

As he lay in his bed, Daniel let his mind drift back over the conversations, the disagreements he'd had with the colonel since he arrived and a pattern began to emerge. O'Neill seemed to go out of his way to rile him. He'd admitted to being - in his own words - a sarcastic bastard and like a light coming on Daniel realised the man used it as a tool, a very sharp tool to get the reactions he wanted. In Daniel's case he wanted him off balance and usually mad enough to spit feathers.

What is it that makes him do that to people, to me? Why does he feel the need to keep me off balance? Does it give him some sense of power, of control? Or could it be something more personal; something he _gains_ from it?

Daniel smiled as he remembered a comment made by Matthew, his ex-lover. He'd said an angry Danny was a sight to behold; almost dancing with frustration, flushed, eyes sparkling and gasping for breath. Matthew admitted causing rows just to see him flare before dowsing the fire with his kisses. _Matt thought of it as foreplay, to get me all hot and bothered._

_Could O'Neill be playing some kind of game, testing me? God could he be putting out feelers, to see how I react?_

_Don't think I'd mind one bit if O'Neill wanted to put out my fire!_

* * *

Early next morning, at the 'leisure' complex, Jack was returning after an exercise run when he bumped into Richard.

"Morning, Michael. Enjoy your run? How about some juice?"

"Sure, that'd be good."

They took a seat around the deserted pool where a waiter brought them freshly squeezed orange juice and Jack sat back comfortably enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. He had another day to spend here before he needed to head back to the mountain early next morning. He intended to make full use of his time here.

He worried sometimes that he had a growing need for places like this as he got older. As his career progressed and he took on more responsibility so did the need for control over his emotions. He allowed himself some relief through his natural humour though it often surfaced caustically. He knew a lot of people thought he was a hard man, hence his nickname, Colonel Coldheart, yet he was known as a fair man too for which he was grateful.

He'd spent his early life having to hold his feelings inside, protect himself and to a certain extent even protect his mother from his father's irrational demands. When he was very young his mother would protect him, not physically because that had never been necessary but emotionally. His father had never been so obvious as to inflict physical harm; he'd been much more insidious than that. It had always been psychological or emotional hurt he had tried to inflict and that his mother had tried to deflect and then as he grew old enough to understand what was happening, they had banded together until eventually he felt it was his role to look out for her. By the time his mother died he seemed immune to his father's taunts but all he'd actually done was build a strong high wall around himself, keeping the world at bay. It became second nature and now any possibility at all to lose that control would seem as though he were losing himself. Yet if he didn't have this safety valve, one day he would explode.

Richard interrupted his internal musings. "Michael, you still need something, I can _feel_ it."

Jack raised an eyebrow and gave Richard a hard stare.

"Okay, okay enough with playing the Svengali. You know the boys tell me stuff that they think might help the client."

"Yeah, I know. Been coming here for seven years and you fooled me for the first two."

Richard laughed, "You're good, some of 'em still think I'm psychic."

"You've obviously got something you wanna say," said Jack with a sigh.

"You screamed out a name last evening."

"For cryin' out loud, so fucking what!" Jack growled sitting up straight in his chair.

"For you it's different. Did you even know?"

A bit deflated, Jack replied, "No."

"Do you want me to tell you the name?"

"No."

"You know?"

"Of course I fucking know!"

"That's what I thought. Someone special, someone you want and can't have?"

"What the hell is this?" asked Jack, getting to his feet now.

"Nothing, Michael, other than to make sure you know. If you're sure you can't have him then we're here to help."

"I don't know that you can. I've never met anyone like him," said Jack, admitting the truth to himself at the same time as he did to Richard. He stood and turned to walk away, hesitated and turned back. "Send Phil to me in an hour."

* * *

Phil used his electronic key to open Michael's door and walking inside he heard the shower. He smiled; the shower was one of Michael's favourites. He headed for the bathroom shedding his clothes as he went.

Jack enjoyed the feel of the warm water cascading down his back and he simply stood under the spray. He knew that Phil would be here soon and couldn't help but wish that it was Daniel. He'd enjoyed a couple of fantasies about Daniel over the last few nights, one of them under a waterfall in the midst of a sunny glade somewhere. The shower was as near as he could get to replaying the pleasure that he'd felt.

He heard the bathroom door open and turned as Phil entered the cubicle. If he couldn't have Daniel at least he could have some fun with Phil. Roughly the same height as Jack and of a similar build, Phil had always made Jack feel comfortable in his own skin. He never understood why the man affected him that way, he simply did. There was no emotional attachment involved; Jack just enjoyed his body. Phil made him feel wonderful and then Jack returned to his normal life with hardly a second thought. It might be an odd situation but not one that Jack allowed to bother him.

Phil ran his hands up and down Jack's arms and across his back pulling him in to lick the water from his chest before laving and biting his nipples. Jack pulled Phil against his hard body and gripping the man's buttocks, pressed their cocks together, grinding his hips. Phil grunted at the sensation and then Jack suddenly turned him around and pushed him against the tiled wall.

Phil knew what his client wanted and he grabbed the shower rail, arching his back to present himself for the other man. Using long strokes Jack massaged Phil's back and moved lower and lower until he reached between his legs and rolled the younger man's balls between his fingers. Phil moved his legs farther apart to give the older man better access as with his other hand Jack flipped the top off the tube and squeezed some lube onto his hand. He liberally coated his cock and then slipped a finger into Phil, followed by a second to quickly prepare him.

The warm water still pounded against them, running along passion heated skin in rivulets to follow the line of muscles, slipping along the valleys of the body, the rising heat competing with the fire of excitement as Jack lined himself up. He wrapped one arm around Phil's waist as he pushed steadily into the willing flesh Jack knew in his heart there was only one man that he wanted to desire him.

Jack closed his eyes and as he felt the heat encase his cock, he imagined it was _Daniel_ in his grip, _Daniel_ under the cascading water, skin wet with water and kisses from Jack's mouth. _Daniel_ groaning as he pushed in, murmuring encouragement to him, the man telling him to pound into his body, to make him feel, make him belong. Jack wanted to take _Daniel_ so much he could taste the distinctive aftershave and smell the musk of the man mixed with the coffee he always seemed to carry around with him. Jack slammed in again and again, twisting his angle to hit the prostate over and over. He could hear the moans rise and become cries, the cries become yells as he drove faster and faster towards his climax. Jack kept his eyes tightly closed and imagined he saw the blue of _Daniel's_ eyes as he turned towards Jack for a second before he dropped his head in ecstasy and Jack could've sworn he heard _Daniel's_ voice scream his name.

Then suddenly Phil shouted, "Yes, yes, ohgodohgodohgod, YES!" as Jack's come shot into him with a force that left Jack shuddering and collapsing against the man's back.

"God, Michael, I don't know where you were but that was great."

The ecstasy Jack had felt the moment before suddenly tasted like ashes in his mouth as Daniel became Phil again.

The fantasy had been wonderful, his need for Daniel and the young man's desire for him had fuelled Jack's climax until he reached a height he'd rarely experienced before and then he'd flown before coming to earth with a thud when it was Phil's voice that broke through the fog of his sensations. He felt tears gather and knowing he couldn't allow Phil to see his despair he drew that tall strong wall around him and kept his pain inside.

He could no longer stay here. His refuge had suddenly become too small, too confining. He needed the clean mountain air to clear his mind.

No, he needed the mountain; he needed what... _who_ was inside the mountain.

* * *

Daniel had spent a second day studying the artefact and, of course, he'd recognised the glyphs from the cover stone among those surrounding the outer ring of the huge Stargate. It had been with mounting excitement when he'd discovered another glyph on the cover stones, outside the cartouche on one of lower blocks. It wasn't surprising it had been originally missed; it was an incomplete representation of the one on the Stargate, almost as if it was purposely disguised. Catherine was impressed that he'd found it so quickly.

A little later he'd had a conversation with one of the Air Force engineers who had come to do some work on the Stargate. Daniel was puzzled at his presence and asked the sergeant what he was doing there. The archaeologist was even more puzzled when the man said it was something to do with the power supply.

"Power supply?" asked a fascinated Daniel, "power for what purpose?"

"I'm sure I couldn't say, sir," Sergeant Siler replied.

The obvious person to question was Colonel O'Neill but he wasn't expected back until the morning according to Siler, so with an internal shrug he went to see Hammond instead.

He was a little surprised to be welcomed into the general's office quite so readily as Hammond asked him to sit.

"I heard about your discovery of the seventh glyph. Well done, Doctor," the General explained, clearing up the enthusiastic welcome.

"Thank you, sir. I've also discovered that the Stargate is more than just an ancient artefact; it has a power source, one that is working?" he raised his eyebrow at the suggestion but continued without waiting for a reply. "Why the Air Force would be interested in archaeology now makes sense. You already know, or think you know, what it is. Now _I_ need to know what you think it is, general." Daniel spoke very forcefully.

Hammond smiled, "Colonel O'Neill said you were like a terrier with a bone!"

"He did?" said Daniel bemused.

"Very well, Doctor, you've earned it. We believe it is a transportation device of some kind. We've had a team of scientists at the Pentagon working on this for almost two years trying to make it work. We were getting desperate. I think you may be our last hope."

"Transportation?" Daniel's face screwed up in concentration, then suddenly his brow cleared. "Wait, it can't be...Hell!"

"Dr. Jackson?" the general called to Daniel's quickly receding back as he rushed from Hammond's office.

He ran to Jack's room glanced quickly at the star chart poster before grabbing it from the wall and roughly folding it. As he hurried out of the office he almost ran into O'Neill.

"Jackson!" The colonel declared, trying to grab the young archaeologist but he twisted out of his grip. _Dammit!_

"Sorry, gotta rush. The general."

"Hey, wait, that's mine," Jack declared recognising the roughly folded poster.

"Yeah, need it," Daniel called backing away.

Jack's mouth dropped open. _God, he's gonna kill me, or get me sent to Leavenworth! No way are you getting away from me,_ he thought as he swiftly followed the retreating figure to the general's office.

As the archaeologist ran in, the General demanded, "Doctor, what do you think ..."

"Constellation!" gasped Daniel, as he interrupted Hammond, trying to spread the now crumpled poster across his desk. "See, Star charts. This thing has been bugging me and I didn't know why."

"Isn't this O'Neill's?" frowned Hammond, wondering what the hell the young man was going on about.

"Yes, sir," the colonel said walking in behind him.

"What?" Daniel said glancing at Jack. _Shouldn't he be away, somewhere?_ "Err, yes. I saw it a couple of days ago and then again a short while back," he murmured almost as if speaking to himself.

"And what exactly are you suggesting?" Hammond asked.

"The cartouche, the six glyphs, it's an address. Stargate - literally gateway to the stars. It's the destination."

Hammond frowned, "But you found another, a seventh one."

"Yes, that would be the point of origin. Earth."

"Woah there! Back up, Doctor," Jack interjected. "I've only been gone for thirty-six hours and ...and...what'd I miss?"

"Yes, colonel, is there some reason you're back from leave early?" the General asked.

"Just finished my business sooner than I expected," Jack said quietly.

Daniel wondered for a second what business he had to attend to, before the general's next comment brought him back to the here and now.

"We had quite a bit of excitement while you were absent, Colonel. Dr. Jackson discovered another glyph on one of the lower stones. He also reported that he doesn't think it's a language. Correct, Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, I did say I thought it might be some kind of code but now I think I was on completely the wrong track. I saw the star chart in Colonel O'Neill's office earlier today and I didn't give it much thought at the time; I had other...things on my mind just then." Daniel wondered what O'Neill would think if he knew precisely what had been on his mind. "When you mentioned it was a transportation device I suddenly realised what had been niggling me for hours." Daniel leaned over the general's desk and pointed to a group of stars quite prominently placed towards the centre of the poster. "One of the glyphs is a representation of that constellation and when I realised then everything just fell into place. It is a kind of code, a depiction of the constellations forming the address of the ...well I assume of another gate?"

Jack looked at the general and suddenly a grin split his face. "Well, sir, I did say you should listen to Catherine."

* * *

Jack and Daniel left the general to organise a full test of the Stargate now that the theory of a transportation device seemed to have panned out. Now they had a destination and an address out among the stars. Who'd have thought it?

Jack walked down the corridor whistling with a bemused Daniel a pace behind and when they reached the branch in the corridor where they would split, Jack for his office and Daniel to report to Catherine and the others, Jack stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. He had no need to touch the young man but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"Before you go, Dr. Jackson, can we have a quick word in my office?"

Daniel had little choice, however he couldn't help feeling as if he were about to be carpeted. "Of course, Colonel," he said.

Once again, Jack closed the door behind Daniel after inviting him to take a seat.

"I'm sorry about taking your poster without your permission, Colonel," Daniel said even as he took his seat.

"Not exactly a problem in the circumstances, Doctor. What I'm more interested in is why you came to my office earlier?"

"Ah! I...err, I. You know I get caught up with my studies and after you'd showed me the artefact - the Stargate - it was quite a few hours before I realised you had left. Sorry about that," he dipped his eyes rather sheepishly.

"S'okay. Go on."

"Well, I felt I owed you, if not exactly an apology at least an acknowledgement that I understood now why you felt it necessary to keep that particular artefact secret. It was obviously something very different."

"I see, I think. Wait, no I don't. You said it was a few hours after I left you that you wanted to see me but you just told the general that you were in my office earlier today. I left here the night before last. What else aren't you telling me?"

_What made me think he wouldn't pick up on that?_ "I... err, went back again today."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry if you think I was intruding."

"I don't but I want to know why. Not a secret is it?"

"I was curious," Daniel said defiantly. "When I couldn't find you that night, I went looking for you and discovered you'd gone on leave for a couple of days. My not-apology," he said with a shrug, "was gonna be an invite to dinner in the commissary, to talk, clear the decks so to speak."

"And?"

"What makes you think there's an 'and'?"

"Because you went back a second time," Jack said as if it was obvious.

_Damn but he's sharp!_ "And ...instead I had dinner with Catherine and the ...topic of conversation kinda ...well I asked her to tell me about you," Daniel finished quickly.

"You wanted to know about me?" Jack's heart was beating faster and he told himself not to jump to any conclusions. "We've not exactly seen eye to eye, in fact you seem to have a very poor opinion of my profession and perhaps of me personally, so why would you be interested?"

"Because I know how blinkered I can get when I'm wrapped up in my work and I ...I thought I might have misjudged you. I still don't like the military but ..." Daniel shrugged.

"Still not sure, eh?" Jack said with a grin. "Well, can't say I understand your choice of career either. Then again, I'm not sure what Catherine could tell you about me anyhow."

"She told me you have a quite a career in the Air Force, one of its youngest colonels, quite decorated too I believe. She also admitted that she knew little of your life outside the mountain and that you keep your private life private."

"Is that why you felt the need to visit my office?"

Daniel felt there was a slight undercurrent to that question and he would need to be careful how he answered. He could hardly tell the man he found him fascinating and as sexy as hell and that he wanted to know if there was any chance he might be interested, any chance that Daniel's personal radar was right.

"If you think I was prying, I wasn't. I...I, " he laughed deprecatingly, "I wanted to know what makes you tick. You show one face to the world but I think the real you, is hidden. I know for example that you're a pilot but I also think you're a dreamer."

"What?" Jack was surprised, he never thought Daniel had really seen him at all but it seemed he'd seen more than perhaps Jack would've wanted a scant few days ago. Cocking his head to one side he regarded the young archaeologist with a flicker of hope.

"Your photographs, all very Air Force, flight through the ages," Daniel commented. "Until you look at the other photograph. At a quick glance it is a view of the clouds from above but it's more than that isn't it?"

Jack looked at the young man who steadily met his gaze and the colonel wondered if he imagined the interest he thought he saw. Figuratively shaking his head, he answered. "It's how I feel when I'm up there floating in the spaces between earth and heaven, belonging in neither place but somehow protected in both. I remember that day clearly; I'd never seen the sun produce that particular shade of gold, I felt as if I'd been sent a message. God, I must sound pathetic."

"No, you just sound as if you needed something to believe in."

Jack arched his brows and smiled gently, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For understanding."

They stared at each other and both men jumped as the shrill ring of the telephone broke the stretching silence.

"O'Neill," he said sharply. "Yes, sir. Of course. He's with me, I'll bring him along."

"The general?"

"Yes, he wants us in his office."

* * *

When they reached the general's office it was to find Catherine already seated and waiting for them and the general indicated that they too should sit. He went on to explain that a full test of the Stargate was to take place the following day using the seven glyphs.

If, as suspected, some kind of connection were made with a similar device at the destination, then Colonel O'Neill would lead a team through to investigate and possibly make contact with any indigenous life-forms.

Listening, Daniel's first thought was that the general's speech sounded like something he had learned by rote; his second thought was that the colonel would be taking a terrific risk literally travelling across the universe into the unknown. He felt his stomach drop at the idea. That was until he realised that if a party were going - somehow - to travel via the Stargate then he had to go along too. He would be needed.

Daniel glanced at the colonel as he and the general were discussing in more detail the make up of the team O'Neill would lead through and the equipment they would need.

As he watched he became aware that he was also being observed and turned to find Catherine's eyes on him. She smiled before turning her attention back to the general.

"General, are you considering sending any scientists with this mission?" Catherine asked.

"Not at this stage, Catherine. Perhaps later when we have more Intel on what we might find," the general replied, before turning back to Jack and continuing his discussion on what weapons might be required.

"General," she interrupted, "have you thought about the possibility of needing a ...less threatening attitude on a mission of this magnitude. To all intents and purposes you're sending in a team of explorers, protection is necessary, of course but you should be including anthropologists and linguists..."

"Both of which I am," Daniel spoke up.

"...and probably botanists, chemists, geologists..." Catherine was thinking out loud.

"Thought you were an archaeologist," Jack said.

"That too," Daniel replied matter-of-factly and Jack laughed which made Daniel smile.

"People, please. This is all very interesting but the first mission is purely recon. A quick in and out visit. Based on what we learn a further mission may be planned."

"May be?" said Daniel puzzled.

"Yes, Doctor; may be. We can't make any decisions until after the recon mission but if you and Catherine wish to draw up a proposal for the next mission then I will give it due consideration. Dismissed."

* * *

Jack marched out and Daniel followed him.

"Colonel, a minute of your time?"

"What? Oh yes, my office?"

Daniel nodded and they walked off in silence, neither noticed Catherine watching from the door of the general's office. With a smile she turned back and said, "General, could I just make another point..."

Jack invited Daniel to sit and as he moved around the desk he decided he could really get used to this and he suddenly realised he had no idea how much longer Daniel would be needed on the project; the idea chilled him. He wanted the man around.

He still found it hard to conceive how quickly this man had gotten under his skin. _A geek for crying out loud! What is it about him? Looks? Well sure. Passion, apparently in spades. Thing is, I've never seriously considered getting inside someone's pants anywhere near my work-place. Why him, what is it that makes me even think about risking so much? It's not just the sex; I can get that if I need it. He ...calls to something in me and I think I'm afraid to find out what it is._

"Colonel," Daniel's voice broke into his thoughts. "You need me along on this mission, you have to try and persuade the general."

"Now why would I do that, I happen to agree with him. A quick safe recon and then perhaps..."

"That's ridiculous. I'd like to see you and what? - half a dozen men - do a quick recon after suddenly dropping into say ...Baghdad? Come on, colonel, you're no fool. You've gotta know you could be walking into a death-trap, just as easily as you could be walking into a welcome party. I'm an anthropologist and a linguist. I can write and speak over twenty languages. You _need_ me."

"Daniel, I'd be a fool not to agree with a lot of what you say but that doesn't ...

For a moment Daniel tuned him out. _He called me Daniel, so casual. I wondered what it would sound like on his lips. I want to hear it again._

"...and it's that very unknown that worries me. It's just too damn dangerous. I can't recommend it to the general. If for no other reason than I don't want you at risk and I won't..."

Daniel laughed, pleased and surprised at the admission but Jack had a lot to learn about Daniel Jackson. "Well, thank you, _Jack_ but I can assure you I can look after myself."

Jack raised his head at Daniel's use of his given name, for a moment thinking back to how it had sounded when Daniel had called his name in Jack's fantasy, before realising that he had first used Daniel's name and he smiled. "So you think you can look after yourself, huh?"

"I know so; I've had to do just that. Jack, I have faced unhappy workers who rioted in Egypt, been attacked by displaced natives in the Gobi desert and I was kidnapped by guerrillas in South America. I don't like violence, hate guns but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use one, or how to defend myself."

"God protect me from amateurs!" Jack muttered leaning against his desk, fascinated by this different Daniel, this confident man of the world, so different from the picture he'd kept in his head of the academic with his books and pens. He had to get to know this man better. He wanted to hear of his adventures, he wanted to hear the way he said Jack's name with that odd inflection; not the way he imagined at all. So much better, warmer. If just the sound of his name was better on Daniel's lips, what else might...?

"Jack? You zoned for a moment then. What did you say?"

"Huh? Ah, I was thinking about putting you in danger and Daniel, it's not something I want to be responsible for," said Jack sincerely.

"If you were responsible for my safety I know I'd be okay. I trust you." Daniel meant what he said and he was almost surprised to realise it. On one hand he despised the idea of a man who would tend to shoot first and ask questions later but on the other hand he knew this man would put Daniel's safety before his own. He _did_ trust that.

To Daniel's surprise Jack jerked to his feet. "Oh yeah, just like that. You've known me what; a week and you _trust_ me with your life. Don't think you can use your expertise with words against me, twist me to..."

"How dare you! I would never do that. I don't lie. I know people, in case you've forgotten, I am an anthropologist, it's my job and I'm good at it," Daniel sighed, took a breath and went on. "You are an honest, direct man who hides those private parts of himself that we all need to protect but I think when it comes to your job you are an open book. I do trust you to protect me, Jack."

Jack was touched and grateful that Daniel saw him like that. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Crap, we don't seem to be able to get on the same wavelength. Look, let's table this for now."

Daniel realised he'd made some headway with Jack and recognised it would do more harm than good to press his point now, so he nodded his agreement.

"By the way, you owe me dinner. You can take me to O'Malley's for a steak," Jack grinned.

"What?"

"You said you took Catherine for dinner because I was away. So you owe me dinner."

Daniel laughed. "I suppose you could make a case for that, though not in any court I know of."

"Oh, so you don't want to go out to dinner?"

"Didn't say that. Go out you say, for a steak. We don't have to eat in the commissary? That alone would be worth the price of a steak. Is this O'Malley's any good?"

"Oh yeah, great steak with all the trimmings. Nice place too."

"God, what I wouldn't give to get out of here for a night," said Daniel with a grin

"Well then, take me to the restaurant and we'll eat up a storm."

"Okay, you're on. A good steak and a view of the sky, even the night-time sky. God, who'd have thought a week ago such simple things would seem like heaven."

"People's ideas of heaven depend on circumstances I suppose. Kinda like my photograph," said Jack, glancing at the picture of the golden clouds. "I get religion up amongst those clouds. When I'm on earth there's only one thing I think of as heaven."

"Which is?"

"Sex with the right person."

* * *

Jack cleared it with Hammond and arranged to meet Daniel a couple of hours later for the drive down the mountain and into Colorado Springs for dinner.

Daniel changed into the suit he'd brought with him. When he'd arrived at Cheyenne Mountain and understood he'd be expected to live on the base he hadn't expected to need it. He smiled as he thought of going to dinner with a man he hadn't even liked a week ago. Oh, he'd been drawn to his looks from the first moment he saw him but he certainly hadn't considered he would like a soldier, yet, with all his faults, Daniel knew Jack was a good man at heart. And sexy as hell!

Daniel thought back to the last comment of Jack's this afternoon before he'd gone off to clear things with the general. Okay they were guys and guys did talk about sex but that kind of conversation was usually with two guys who were friends. After only a few days, did their ...relationship count as friendship? Had Jack inadvertently mentioned sex, getting caught up in the conversation or had there been an underlying message there? Daniel knew what he wanted the answer to be but he also knew about wishful thinking. Perhaps the meal tonight would provide an opportunity to put a few feelers out?

Jack had asked him to come to his office at seventeen hundred hours, five o'clock to mere mortals, Daniel thought waspishly and he arrived five minutes early. Probably stroke Jack's ego if he knew but it happened that he was late. Daniel felt a moment of annoyance that Jack wasn't waiting for him and a moment of relief that he didn't know how eager Daniel was to see him.

The door opened and Jack breezed in and on seeing Daniel waiting for him, he apologised for being late, saying he'd been delayed by a problem in the control room. Daniel was too busy looking at him to care why he was two minutes late. _Oh, my God!_

He'd only ever seen Jack in his uniform so it was quite a different figure that stood before him. Jack was wearing dark grey slacks, a pale grey shirt with a black leather jacket.

"Daniel?"

"Oh, sorry, I was wondering what could be wrong... in the control room?" Daniel prevaricated.

"Didn't really understand myself; something to do with the link between the computer and the probe we're sending through first," Jack shrugged. "They'll sort it out. Come on," he turned back to the door. "Nice suit, by the way," he added as he ushered Daniel out. He actually thought Daniel looked edible but he could hardly say so.

"Thanks. You clean up quite well too!" Daniel grinned, wishing he could say what he really felt.

In companionable silence they made the long elevator trip to the surface, passed through the numerous security checkpoints before climbing into the colonel's truck and heading off down the mountain. At Daniel's request Jack opened the windows to let the night air in.

"Surprising how just one week under that mountain makes me appreciate fresh air," Daniel said.

Glancing at Daniel as he looked out of the side window Jack felt a little guilty. Guilty for lying to Daniel and guilty for the cause. There had been a problem in the control room but that had been earlier in the afternoon and not the cause for his slight lateness. He had gone down to the personnel department and pulled Daniel's record. It was a very slim file but all he wanted to look at was any comments on Daniel's sexual orientation. He felt something of a bastard for checking up on him but he simply had to know if the vibes he thought he sensed from Daniel were real or only his own desires. He knew of course that the academic community were much more liberal and the odds of the truth being recorded were much greater than on, say, his own record.

He read the file quickly yet thoroughly and in a report prepared a couple of years earlier there it was in black and white: 'It has been reported that Dr. Daniel Jackson has homosexual tendencies as well as showing the capacity for normal relationships with women'. _Normal relationships with women!_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? As if to love anyone wasn't natural. If it wasn't natural then why the hell did it occur in nature? He hadn't chosen to be gay, any more than Daniel had chosen to be bisexual. They were born that way, not created in some damned test tube.

Crap! Don't have time for this. The only thing that mattered was that Daniel was bisexual. _Sweet! Thank you, God._

He still might be chasing after shadows but at least he knew he wasn't on a wild goose chase. Holding the file he debated whether he could, _should_ , attempt to get Daniel to stay at his place tonight. It shouldn't be too hard; usually when someone worked hard they liked to play hard, odds were Daniel enjoyed a drink. He knew even thinking like that was playing with fire but just being around the man made him want to be daring.

Recalling his earlier errant thoughts he realised he still had decided what he should do and decided he would let the evening make its own rules.

Before long Jack pulled into the parking lot of O'Malley's. On seeing how full it was, Daniel commented, "Damn, I didn't realise it'd be this busy mid-week."

"Don't worry, I called and reserved a table. This place is always busy. Best steak in town."

"Steak man, eh?"

"Yep, if it's got legs I'll eat it."

Daniel laughed, "As the crocodile said..."

"Was that the Nile crocodile? Looking forward to some of your Egyptian stories."

"Ah! Didn't think you were that into archaeology."

_There's a lot about me you don't know._ Jack gave his name to the Head Waiter and followed him to their table, waiting until they were comfortably seated before he answered.

"I'm not particularly into that stuff but I so wanna know about these rioting workers."

"Oh, okay. Let's order first and then I'll tell you of my first major dig."

An hour later they'd eaten a good meal, shared a bottle of fine wine, though Daniel drank more of it as Jack switched to beer. Daniel had regaled Jack with tales of some of his experiences in Egypt and they were happily sitting back relaxing.

"What about this attack thing in the ...what desert?" Jack asked, feeling pleasantly mellow.

"Gobi desert, in Asia. Talking of desert, the bottle is empty," Daniel said, signalling a passing waiter. "Another bottle please. Jack, do you want another, whatever it is you're drinking?"

"Shouldn't, gotta drive us back."

"Think you've already had too much for that. We'll get a cab. Whatever he's having too please, waiter."

Jack laughed, "You always this bossy?"

"Afraid so! You asked me something. Can't remember. What was it?"

"Desert. You were attacked."

"Ah yes. Right, nineteen eighty-nine. I was part of dig when a new site was uncovered and we found it was much larger than we first thought. Went right under a nearby village and the government gave us permission to dig. Said it was important for the country's historical identity. They ordered the villagers to move out, told us not to worry; they would be re-housed temporarily and moved to a new village. We believed every word and merrily carried on with the excavation. About a week later we were attacked late one night. Turned out the government had just evicted them, no new village, nothing. "

"Bastards!"

"Yeah. Not surprisingly they blamed us. Came after us with swords, knives, clubs and a few guns."

"You have a gun? You said you could use one."

"I can but I don't have one of my own. Never touch one if I can avoid it though, of course I understand there are times you have to defend yourself. That night, I was fighting a man with a knife when I saw another man aim a rifle at me. God forgive me, I swung the man with knife between the gun and me and he took the bullet. I was so angry I threw the knife that was somehow in my hand at the man with the gun. Killed him too."

Daniel's voice was very low now and any trace of the wine in his voice was gone. He sounded painfully sober and he suddenly reached for the bottle and filled his glass, which he downed in one.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. Every soldier knows the pain of killing; for a civilian, a peaceful man, it must be hell. Knowing that, why would you want to come with me on this mission? I should think you'd want to stay in your little ivory tower studying and learning."

"Is that what you think of me? That I could just sit somewhere, safely recording the world passing me by?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, how the hell did you mean it? I'm an anthropologist, Jack. How do you think I study people, by sitting in a library somewhere reading about them? You're how old? Thirty-eight, nine?"

"I'm almost forty," Jack answered, a bit self-conscious.

"I'm thirty, though I suppose you know that," Daniel said and Jack nodded agreement. "Anyway, I expect I've been to even more countries than you have, seen more life and death..."

"Oh, I think I'd have to argue on that one. I've seen and done a lot if my life, Daniel, things I wish I didn't have on my conscience, things that come in the night and..." Jack suddenly stopped and Daniel saw the shadowed look in his eyes. "I'm sorry; you don't need to hear that," Jack added softly.

Daniel frowned and he suddenly saw Jack in a whole new light. He'd only seen him in his nice blue uniform walking the grey corridors of an underground base, attributing his own opinions, his own visions to create the man's history. Suddenly he saw him on some battlefield, deep in mud or surrounded by swirling sands; or, piloting his plane high above some enemy base carrying missiles or bombs. He remembered some passing comment of Catherine's about the medals and commendations the colonel had earned wondered what that shadowed look hid, what nightmares plagued him in the night.

Daniel was troubled by his own nightmares, why had he not understood that this man had his own pain too; his own regrets and carried guilt on his soul? For an anthropologist he was a poor friend.

"No, I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories for you."

"You didn't, I never forget," Jack said quietly and then seeming to shake himself out of his mood, he gave a wry smile, "and anyway I started the conversation. Think probably I've had too much to drink anyway."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not drunk, just not very smart!"

"You look very smart in that suit," Jack said casually but his eyes told another story.

"I do? Don't often wear suits. Used to have to when I did those damned TV interviews. I wore this when I gave my last, my unforgettable presentation. Perhaps I should toast this suit; after all it helped me to meet you."

"Oh well, then by all means. A toast to your suit," said Jack raising his glass of beer.

"Ah, and to your outfit. You look wonderful in that, must toast that!"

"You sure you're not drunk? You just said I looked wonderful."

"Did I? I did, and you do. Toast you!" Daniel raised his glass, gave a big grin and downed the glass.

As pleased as Jack was to hear Daniel talking like this, he accepted it was the drink. "Better get that cab." Jack hailed a passing waiter, ordered the check and asked if he would arrange a cab for them.

"Daniel, I don't think we ought to go back to the base tonight. We've had too much to drink, wouldn't look good. My place is pretty near; we'll go there. Okay?" Jack asked with an internal wince; matters had taken their own course, odd wasn't it that it was just in the direction he wanted.

"Your place? You got a big bed?"

_Oh God, don't tempt me like this please._ "Don't worry I've got a guest room."

"We don't have to share?" asked Daniel.

_Is that really disappointment I hear?_

Twenty minutes later the cab dropped them off at Jack's place and Daniel seemed a little more clear-headed, probably hanging his head out of the cab window had helped.

"Coffee?" asked Jack, putting their coats in the hall closet.

"Sure."

"Go on through and have a seat, be with you in a few minutes."

Jack put on the coffee and then went upstairs to make sure the guest room was ready. He got out some clean sheets and a duvet and selected a clean pair of sweats and a tee that Daniel could use.

Going back to the kitchen, he glanced into the sitting room to make sure Daniel was okay and saw the young archaeologist studying the books on his bookshelf.

"Busted!" Jack said.

"Yes, I think you are," said Daniel as he turned with a large reference book on history, specifically Ancient Races Before Domini.

"Coffee table book," said Jack with a grin.

"Well thumbed," Daniel commented.

"Lots of guests," quipped Jack.

"Sure.

"I'll get the coffee," Jack said heading for the kitchen as Daniel settled himself on the sofa with the book.

"You seem quite a lot better," Jack said returning with two mugs.

"That's 'cause I wasn't quite as far gone as you thought. I knew you lived in the Springs, and that O'Malley's is nearer than the base. I wanted to stay here tonight."

Jack stared at him. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because you keep your private life private? I wasn't in any position to ask. I hoped you'd invite me." Daniel didn't understand how his voice sounded so calm when inside he was shaking.

"And you just wanted to make sure?" There was an edge to Jack's voice.

"I'm sorry," said Daniel, not sounding the slightest bit repentant. "I couldn't say anything to you on base and if I'm way off the mark I'll take a cab back to the base. But Jack," he said getting to his feet and moving to stand in front of the chair where Jack was seated, "I don't think I am. I'm attracted to you and I have...sensed something from you almost since we met. Am I wrong?" he asked softly.

Jack stared up at this gorgeous man and wondered what he'd done to be so lucky and so damned. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Daniel saw the tight expression and watched dismayed as Jack shut his eyes. He'd gambled and he lost. He turned to walk away when Jack's quiet voice stopped him. "You're not wrong."

Daniel turned back to see Jack scrubbing his hands over his face and dropping his head back onto the seat cushions behind.

"I'm so attracted to you I can't keep me eyes off you, I even dream about you but there's not a damned thing I can do about it."

Daniel was on a high when Jack began to speak and when he mentioned having dreams about him his heart beat faster. Jack wanted him! Then the end of the sentence registered and Daniel was both puzzled and angry.

"What do you mean, nothing you can do?" Moving swiftly Daniel leaned over Jack and before the soldier realised his intent the young man had captured his lips in a bruising kiss. For a moment Jack gave himself up to the delight before suddenly pushing Daniel away.

"No, Daniel. I can't. I'm a serving officer, you know I can't."

"Dammit Jack, I'm a civilian, it doesn't matter. No one will ever know. You trust me, don't you? You don't think I'd..."

"For crying out loud, Daniel of course I trust you. I ...I know that... Dammit, you have to understand," said Jack, getting to his feet, resting his hands on the mantle over the empty fireplace. "You've spent half the night trying to convince me to bring you along on my team. I can't deny you made some valid points and though it will all depend on what the probe finds, the possibility exists that one day you might be on my team. Then, civilian or not, you'd be in my chain of command and any kind of... relationship would be against regulations."

"Oh why the FUCK did I fall for a soldier! A damned honourable man who upholds a stupid unjust rule." Daniel took a breath to calm himself and then walked up behind Jack. "Do you know that in ancient times there were some very fierce warriors, the Theban Greeks, who had a tradition of bonding amongst their troops? They purposely paired their warriors, lovers who fought and slept together. They believed that ...bond would make them fight harder to protect each other. It worked Jack, it made them stronger not weaker, they were a force to be reckoned with."

"We're not in ancient times," Jack said quietly, his back still turned.

"No, we're not, they understood humanity better then. Damn you, Jack O'Neill, I want you and there's nothing dishonourable in that. Don't you want me?" he finished more softly.

"Oh god yes, but..." said Jack swinging round to face Daniel once more.

"There is no but," interrupted Daniel. "I am NOT a member of your team, not tonight. We are two consenting adults in the privacy of your home..." Whatever else Daniel was going to say was swallowed as Jack lunged forward to cover Daniel's mouth with his own, pushing his tongue into Daniel's open mouth.

Jack felt as much as heard Daniel moan low in his throat as Jack explored his mouth revelling in the sensations running through him. The reality of kissing Daniel bore no comparison to his dreams and fantasies. He'd imagined a warm and willing Daniel kissing him with fervour eliciting a fevered response but nothing like the fire running along his nerve endings setting off tiny explosions behind his eyes or the blood pounding so fiercely through his chest that he was sure his heart would burst.

Daniel broke away gasping to drop his spinning head on Jack's shoulder and the colonel whispered in his ear, "Had to shut you up somehow."

"Any time I talk too much... I was seeing stars, Jack. I've never felt that way from a kiss before," Daniel said softly. "Take me to bed, Jack. I want to see what else you can do to me."

"Oh God, Daniel, the things I want to do to you but if you're just offering me a one-night stand that's not enough for me. I want ...more and if I had you just once I'd want you in my bed every damned night."

Daniel moved his head and looked Jack in the eye. "Don't you understand that I want more too, I want everything with you? I'm not easy, Jack, I don't sleep around. I played my little game tonight because I believed you felt the same way and I guessed the senseless 'don't ask, don't tell' rule was stopping you even approaching me. I want to be with you, as often as I can but if your career means we can only have this one night then I want it to be something to remember."

Releasing Daniel, Jack stepped back a pace. "Damn you, Daniel. You're gonna kill me. You're offering what I want more than anything but it's the one thing I can't have. If we were to have even one night it would compromise my ability to command if you were placed on my team. I couldn't trust myself not to favour you on the mission if we were in danger."

"I see, so if we have sex that would change your feelings for me. You only care for someone if you have sex, is that it? If I were to go on a mission with you tomorrow after sleeping in your guest room you wouldn't care enough for me to compromise your command? Then fuck you, Colonel!" Daniel turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Daniel, don't please," Jack breathed. The quiet desperation in the voice stopped Daniel more surely than a raised voice would have. He turned around but didn't move closer.

"I should've known I could never win against you, against myself," sighed Jack. "I want you so badly I'd risk anything for you, anything."

Daniel gasped at the raw need in the voice. "It's all right," he began, moving a little closer.

"No, it's not but I don't care." Jack's voice was breaking with emotion. "There's so much about me you don't know and you should." Daniel made as if to speak and Jack raised a hand to silence him. "Women never did anything for me, it was always men. For reasons I won't go into now I was desperate to make a success of a career in the Air Force and I realised that meant I'd have to sacrifice any possibility of a future relationship. At nineteen, that didn't seem such a high price to pay. Now, after twenty years of suppressing my desires, my emotional needs, I'm not sure I know how to simply _be_ anymore."

Daniel let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "You're a very strong person, Jack, you..."

Jack laughed, "Am I? Where do you suppose I was for those thirty-six hours?"

Daniel's frown cleared as he came to understand. "You had to get away ...from me?"

Daniel was hurt at the implication and it must have shown in his voice or perhaps his face, for Jack said, "No, not from you. From the way you made me feel maybe. I wasn't in control; I just knew it was too risky for me to stay around you the mood I was in. I had an itch I couldn't scratch. I only get like that rarely but on that day... I should've known better though, I only took you with me."

"What?"

"Where do you suppose I went?"

Daniel shrugged, frowning.

"A place I know; a safe haven for guys like me." Jack dropped his gaze, not wanting to see Daniel's face when he told him. "God, Daniel I was with two men. I've known them for years - not anything personal you understand, that's the whole point - but I do trust them. Only each time I took them, or they took me it was you, in my imagination it was always you."

Daniel didn't know if Jack was telling him this to try and put him off but it was having the opposite effect. It was making him hot and very hard. "Jack," he murmured, putting a finger under Jack's chin and lifting his face. "It doesn't have to be imagination, I'm here. You want me; take me. Unless you want me to take you first," he said huskily.

"Oh God, Daniel, I should have let you go. You should have gone when you had the chance, now it's too late."

"It was too late the moment we met," Daniel breathed against Jack's lips and then his tongue slipped out and licked along Jack's lower lip, his teeth nipping it before his tongue slid into Jack's mouth swallowing the older man's moan.

Jack wrapped his arms around the young archaeologist trying to pull him in ever closer, as if he wanted to climb inside his skin, as their tongues twisted around each other, sliding and tasting one another. Daniel's hands ran up and down Jack's back until he took a firm hold of his shirt and pulled it from his pants. He slid his one hand under the shirt and felt skin for the first time and he sighed into Jack's mouth. As Daniel touched his naked back Jack felt the heat of the touch skitter along his spine and he shivered as Daniel sighed into his mouth, the warm breathe seeming to soak into his very being.

Jack pulled back and looked into Daniel's eyes, seeing his pupils were almost black with desire. He reached out and gently caressed his cheek and Daniel leaned into the touch before turning to kiss Jack's fingers.

"Let's go to bed," Jack said softly.

* * *

Daniel lay in Jack's bed, in Jack's arms, sated and at peace in body and soul, heart and mind. Making love with Jack had been even more wonderful than he imagined and it _had_ been making love, not just sex.

Lifting his head from Jack's chest he looked up at the older man who was sleeping soundly, a wisp of a smile on his face. He looked down at the hand lying possessively on his hip, the fingers splayed as if to cover as much skin as possible. Daniel remembered those same fingers as they gently explored his skin. If anything had surprised Daniel about their lovemaking it was how gentle, how considerate Jack had been with him.

When they'd reached his bedroom Jack asked Daniel if he could undress him and Daniel happily complied, finding the idea arousing. Jack took his time, slowly removing each item of clothing and kissing the skin revealed, until he laid Daniel down in the centre of the bed; he was just wearing his boxers. By that time Daniel was so hard he'd begged Jack to stop teasing, to please do something.

Jack kissed each nipple and then stood and removed his own clothing with an efficiency that left Daniel breathless.

"Oh God, Jack you are magnificent," he murmured.

"Me? I'm just an old warhorse. Now you," he climbed onto the bed straddling Daniel and letting his hand trail down Daniel's chest, skimming his navel to follow the trail of hair towards his cock. Glancing up and smiling at the flushed face above the arched neck, Jack said, "You are beautiful," as he pulled down the boxers to take the rigid cock in his hand.

As his heated flesh was taken in his lover's hand, Daniel lifted his hips off the bed and a soft moaning filled the room.

After massaging Daniel's cock for a few moments, Jack let it slip from his hand and continued his exploration to fondle his balls, dipping his head to kiss Daniel's belly making the young man squirm and groan. Loving what he could do to Daniel, Jack continued to kiss Daniel's body until he finally hovered above his cock.

Daniel felt the loss of Jack's mouth on his body even as his hand stilled on his balls and he pushed himself up on his elbows to look at his new lover. He found Jack watching him, just inches above his heavy cock, which twitched as the idea of Jack kissing it drifted across Daniel's mind. A sudden grin spread over the older man's features as he licked his lips in anticipation. Daniel's heartbeat speeded up and he found himself gasping as Jack suddenly swooped down and covered his cock with his hot and hungry mouth.

"Oh God, Jack!" gasped Daniel.

Jack laughed at his exclamation and as the warm breaths ghosted over his cock, Daniel's abdominal muscles tightened at the sensations and he moaned Jack's name over and over.

To hear Daniel gasping out his name like that sent shocks rolling down Jack's spine and he sucked in a breath around Daniel's cock, making the young man's hips arch off the bed and Jack used his other hand, which had been drawing lazy circles on Daniel's belly, to hold him still instead.

Jack released Daniel's balls and slid his fingers further back along the perineum to the small opening of his ass, massaging gently around and around causing Daniel to experience small spasms low in his belly. Automatically Daniel opened his legs wider pulling up his knees to allow for better access. Jack pressed one finger firmly against the hole and pushed slowly as he licked along the underside of Daniel's cock.

Daniel was muttering almost constantly now, Jack's name alternating with words the older man couldn't understand, the odd reference to God, with an occasional "Fuck!" thrown in for good measure.

Though it'd been a while since Daniel had been sucked off, he was damned sure he'd never been done with such thorough abandon before. He felt as if his balls were being sucked out through his cock. Then the familiar tingle began in his toes and travelled up his legs to settle in his balls, tight and heavy.

Jack sensed that Daniel was almost ready and he pushed a little more firmly into his hole and Daniel froze for a second before shuddering.

"Gonna come, Jack, gonna, can't stop, coming...oh God, I'm cooooming!"

Jack took one last suck and then Daniel was coming into his mouth and Jack concentrated on trying to swallow it all.

Daniel lay gasping trying to get at least a few brain cells back under control. When he could remember his own name, he glanced over at the smug man lying alongside him idly caressing his chest. He smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"Jack," he said softly, "you should've warned me."

"Warned you?" Jack frowned a little.

"How good you are at that."

"Ah, so I should warn you that I'm good at fucking too then?"

Laughing, Daniel said, "Not only modest but confident."

"Will you let me prove it to you?" Jack asked earnestly.

"Fuck me? No."

"Oh," Jack was disappointed but it was perhaps too soon.

"I'll let you take me and make me yours," said Daniel, running his hands over Jack's chest, twisting his fingers in the springy brown hair, circling his proud nipples before leaning in to lave them as his hands continued moving down Jack's body, one hand finally taking and caressing the rock hard cock. As Jack arched at the contact and muttered as the sensations assailed him, Daniel lifted his head and said softly, "Later, when you're ready, I'll push my willing cock deep inside you and then we'll belong to each other."

Jack moaned as the words conjured up one of his most abiding fantasies of the last few days.

"Keep touching me and talking like that and I'll blow before I ever get inside you," Jack murmured.

"Can't have that," Daniel said releasing Jack and lying back, waiting.

"Tease," laughed Jack.

"No, I'd only be a tease if you couldn't have what was promised," Daniel said huskily. "You have lube? It's been a while."

Jack pulled open the bedside drawer and pulled out a small tube. He looked down at the vision lying spread out on the centre of his bed, waiting for him and he sucked in a breath. Long limbs, smooth golden skin that he knew was velvet to the touch, sparkling blue eyes, almost black as he looked back at Jack, topped off by the most unruly, attractive blonde hair. As a soldier he wanted to cut it, as a lover he wanted to bury his face in it.

He swooped in and took the warm willing lips in a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue deep inside as if he could touch the heart of the man. As the realisation hit him, Jack felt as if he'd just been punched in the chest. It wasn't just attraction, lust, desire or any of the other euphemisms he'd hidden behind, he was in _love_. For the first time in his life he loved another human being and he was overwhelmed.

He pulled away from the kiss, gasping; his eyes a little wild as he stared at the other man.

Daniel felt the sudden loss and opened his eyes. For a moment he was afraid at the panicked look in Jack's eyes.

"Jack?" he asked gently.

"I...I...I...love you."

Daniel smiled and said with a sigh. "I wanted...I hoped...I love you, too."

"You do?" Jack sounded surprised.

"I told you I don't sleep around. Sex is great, it's fun but it has to have meaning to me," Daniel said huskily. "As someone told me once, sex with the right person is heaven. Take me to heaven, Jack."

"Oh God, Daniel!" Jack pulled Daniel to him and kissed him with such ferocious passion that Daniel was fighting to breathe, chest panting with effort.

"Roll over," Jack gasped as Daniel tried to gulp air back in his lungs.

"Want...see...you. Like this," he managed to say between breaths.

"Sure?"

In answer, Daniel made himself comfortable on the mattress and opened his legs. With a grin Jack settled between his legs, hooking first one and then the other over his thighs. He uncapped the lube spreading some over his fingers and warming it between his hands. Leaning over he kissed Daniel's shoulder where it met his neck, nibbling a little before moving down his chest to nip and lick his nipples. At the same time he stroked along the younger man's perineum and along the cleft of his ass before pushing one finger slowly inside, penetrating further than he had earlier. Daniel moaned at the welcome intrusion pushing back a little.

"Steady," Jack said quietly as he inserted a second finger, scissoring and twisting to open up his young lover.

Lifting his head and shoulders off the bed, Daniel murmured, "Jack," his voice hoarse with need.

Jack looked, surging up to meet the waiting mouth, kissing quick and hard before Daniel collapsed back onto the bed, muttering, "Love you, love you."

Jack was pushing in a little further, searching for that one spot, wanting to give Daniel everything he could. He knew he'd found it when Daniel lifted his hips with a cry.

"Oh God, again, please do that again!"

With a laugh Jack flicked his finger across the prostate and Daniel yelled louder.

"You ready?" asked Jack, removing his fingers.

"Mmmm," was Daniel's only response.

Taking that as a yes, Jack quickly lubed himself and then he carefully placed the head of his cock against Daniel's asshole and gently pushed against the ring of muscle, feeling it give against his steady pressure. Then suddenly, with a sigh, Daniel relaxed and his lover slid all the way in. Jack rested then to allow Daniel time to adjust.

Daniel opened eyes he didn't remember closing, to see Jack bent over him, his head dipped between his arms, almost resting on Daniel's chest. He felt so full, completed by the presence of Jack within his body and encompassing him. Daniel reached up to press a kiss against Jack's hair and the older man suddenly raised his head to smile at the joy he saw in Daniel's expression.

A sudden mischievous look flickered over Daniel's face and he said, "Gonna move then?"

"No, I'm quite comfortable thanks," Jack quipped.

"Bastard!"

"No, my parents were married."

"Do they know they gave birth to a sadist?"

Laughing, Jack slowly pulled out and Daniel sighed only to arch his neck back with a gasp when Jack suddenly thrust back in. Jack repeated the motion, slow out and slamming back in, gradually increasing the rhythm until Daniel was so overcome with sensations that he was thrashing about on the bed, continually muttering and moaning.

"Yes, yes, ohgodohgodohgodohgod, Jack, yes, please, yes, more, more, ohgod."

Jack smiled at the idea of his oh-so-smart linguist reduced to spouting nonsense, felt quite proud of himself actually. Then, as his own orgasm began to gather he forgot everything but the sensations pounding through him, the fire in his veins, the rushing in his head and the tightness of the heat holding him within the man he loved.

Within, he was within; Daniel was all around, surrounding him, holding him, bearing him up as he prepared to take that leap and soar among the golden clouds.

Daniel sensed the gathering of Jack's orgasm as his rhythm faltered slightly and a shudder ran through him and then Jack was coming and coming, filling him up and Daniel whispered, "Jack, oh Jack."

Jack never heard Daniel's quiet benediction as he cried out his completion, "Daanniell!" before collapsing across his lover's chest. Wrapping his arms around Jack, Daniel held him close as he rode out the after effects of his climax.

After a couple of minutes, Jack roused enough to lift his head and smile at Daniel.

"That was the most amazing sex I've ever experienced," Daniel said softly.

Jack grinned and rolled Daniel so they lay side by side, "That was more than sex, Daniel; that was the first time I've ever made love."

Daniel's heart swelled at that and he leaned in to kiss Jack, just as Jack succumbed to a yawn.

"Ah, so now you've had me all you wanna do is sleep. Some compliment!"

"Daniel," Jack began contritely, until he saw the twinkle in Daniel's eye. "You wore me out, show some sympathy."

"Sympathy? How about payback? After a little rest, you can wear me out."

"Oh, I'm all in favour of payback."

Now, a few hours later, Jack was still sleeping, a gentle smile of contentment on his lips. Later that day they would have to return to the base and Daniel knew everything would have to go back to the way it had been before but for a few more hours they could simply be together.

* * *

Dappled light leaking around the edge of the drapes danced along the wall till it was reflected by the mirror into Jack's eyes as he cautiously opened them to greet the new day. He glanced down and smiled at the man curled up alongside him, one leg thrown over his thighs and an arm draped over his waist, head resting on his shoulder. He still found it hard to believe that he'd just spent the most amazing night of his life with Daniel and for a split second he wondered if he was still asleep and dreaming. 

Then the young man squirmed a little in his sleep adjusting his position and murmuring. Jack couldn't understand the words, one of his many languages probably but he felt the warm breath tickling his neck and knew it was no dream. Tightening his own arm around Daniel's shoulders he pulled the young man a little closer so his head slipped down to rest nearer Jack's heart.

Jack had thought he knew what good sex was, hell only a couple of days since he'd had great sex. He remembered telling Daniel that sex with the right person was heaven and he'd meant it believing he'd experienced it. Now though he realised he hadn't known what the hell he was talking about, until now.

Last evening Daniel asked Jack to take him to heaven and he hoped he'd succeeded because he'd certainly been there. Wanted to visit again too. _Wonder if Daniel would be interested in taking me in the shower, the fantasy was great but..._

That thought reminded Jack of the reason why he'd needed to seek out virtually anonymous sex. He couldn't be himself and be a serving officer in the Air Force. To make matters worse if Daniel got his wish and became a member of his team, even if only for the one mission, he would technically be in Jack's chain of command and even fraternisation was against the rules. That wasn't even broaching the whole hot potato of 'don't ask, don't tell'. Last evening they let themselves be in love, now in the harsh light of approaching day Jack realised that nothing had really changed. Well, of course that's stupid, everything's changed but the truth was the problems he'd feared would keep them apart still existed. In the eyes of the service, he and Daniel could never have a relationship.

A sleepy voice said, "Jack, what's wrong? I can hear the wheels turning."

Jack looked down and saw blue eyes blinking against the light that was now streaming into the bedroom.

"And don't say 'nothing'," Daniel added.

Jack gave him a rueful smile and replied, "We have to go back, try and hide out in plain sight," he leaned down to kiss Daniel's forehead, "and I don't want to," he added softly.

"I know, me either but I know you love your job, so we have no choice."

Jack couldn't deny the truth of that, especially now with the exciting possibilities the Stargate opened up.

Daniel frowned, pushing himself up to lean back against the headboard. "I don't want to go back to the way we were before Jack, calling you Colonel O'Neill but we can't suddenly go back and be firm friends, it'd be too damned suspicious."

"True but neither do we have to be the Colonel and the Doctor. The general knew we were going out for a meal together and so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch that we broke the ice and ended up on first name terms."

"You could say I got drunk and you let me crash at your place," Daniel said with a flash of excitement.

"Yeah and I could even rag you a little, you know; the geek who can't hold his liquor, a real cheap date!"

Daniel's jaw dropped, "I could probably drink you under table," he said tartly.

"You could _do_ me under the table," Jack leered, "but we'll keep that for private parties."

"I'll bear that in mind," Daniel replied, nuzzling Jack's neck. "Now, let's hear the rest of it," Daniel said firmly.

"What?"

"Jack, you were looking really pensive when I woke up and whatever was worrying you it wasn't what we call each other. Please, Jack don't keep me in the dark, if it affects me I have a right to know."

Sighing, Jack nodded. "It's nothing you don't already know. I'm just concerned about my ability to command you if ever..."

"Jack," Daniel interrupted, "we've been over this. You'll perform your duty as you must and you know it. You're strong, Jack and I'm not talking physically here. You've spent twenty years keeping yourself under strict control and I've never been one to wear my heart on my sleeve. It's true that I never hid who and what I am, at least not until I made a name for myself."

"What do you mean?"

"My publisher remarked that while it might be perfectly acceptable in academic circles for me to live with a male lover, the general public weren't quite so broadminded and as it was the public who bought my books I'd better toe the line. I did as he suggested and eventually my lover walked out on me, couldn't take the secrecy," said Daniel with shrug of his shoulders.

"And you?" Jack asked quietly, not wanting to talk about old lovers.

"I didn't like it, having to hide who I was but I thought it was important at the time. Now I know if I had really loved Matt I wouldn't have risked shutting him out. It's the opposite with you, I don't like it any more now than I did then but I won't risk losing you for the price of hiding who I am.

"It'll be hard, for both of us but we'll cope," Daniel added.

Jack didn't answer, just looked at his young lover for a moment before leaning in to kiss him briefly. As he pulled away Daniel tried to pull him back but he resisted.

"No, Daniel, time to get up. Time to shower," he suddenly smiled, "want to celebrate by fulfilling a fantasy of mine?"

* * *

The briefing that morning was very interesting which was a good thing; it distracted both Jack and Daniel from their sore asses. Not that either of them minded the uncomfortable feeling.

Daniel learned that the Stargate had been tested before and while they'd managed to turn the huge wheel, the whole base shaking with the power surging through it, nothing had ever resulted. However, they had only ever had six glyphs to turn it through before. Daniel glanced at a report from a Major Carter working at the Pentagon which suggested that it was like trying to make a connection with one digit missing from a telephone number, you'd never get through. Accurate simile he thought.

Well it looked as if the test that would take place in an hour would actually make that elusive connection.

Besides the general, Jack, Daniel, Catherine and her team, there were also quite a number of Air Force officers present, some of high rank and some of middle and lower rank. Daniel surmised that some of them would probably be accompanying Jack on this mission and he looked carefully at the middle and lower ranks as they listened carefully to Jack as he outlined his plan of action should the mission be given the go ahead. These men would be responsible for protecting Jack just as surely as he would protect them - and Daniel too should he be allowed to join the group.

Shortly before the scheduled time for the test to take place, the meeting broke for refreshments and Daniel found himself side by side with Catherine at the coffee pot.

"Well Daniel, did you enjoy your escape to the real world last evening?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, thanks. Jack and I had an excellent dinner though I'm afraid I indulged in too much fine wine. I crashed at his place in town," replied Daniel, as casually as he could.

"Ah, I gather you declared peace then. I noticed you're on first name terms this morning."

"Kinda hard to call him colonel when he let's you use his guest bed after you make a fool of yourself by overindulging!" he smiled. "Actually, he said at the restaurant that he wanted us to understand each other better and I suggested breaking down a few barriers with less formality would be a good place to start. When we got past the awkward stage we found we had more in common that we thought."

"You like him," she said and Daniel realised she didn't sound surprised.

"Actually, I do."

"Good!"

"Why?" he asked genuinely puzzled.

"Because you're going to go with him and you need a ...connection, a trust. Maybe it's too soon for that yet but I think it will come."

"You sound sure, about me going I mean."

"They're going to need you and they will realise that," she smiled enigmatically and turned to talk to Gary Meyers who'd come for coffee too.

Daniel felt as if he were being watched and turned back to face the roomful of officers and not surprisingly found Jack watching him. He doubted if anyone else would've noticed because Jack was standing amongst a group of officers and was conveniently facing his direction so that Daniel was simply in his line of sight. Daniel caught his eye for a second before allowing his gaze to travel casually around the room.

At last the time came for the test and everyone retired to the control room overlooking the huge ring. On the metal ramp in front of the Stargate there was a large machine that Daniel had learned was called a MALP, or Mobile Analytical Laboratory Probe, which was remotely controlled and being sent through first should they make a connection. It was about the size of a small car, such as the VW Beetle, with an extendable front arm.

Daniel kept out of the way but had an excellent view as he stood to one side of the technicians, while Hammond, Jack and most of the officers stood behind them watching carefully through the safety glass.

At Hammond's command the computer programme was enabled and the first glyph was entered. The huge inner wheel began to rotate slowly at first but gathering speed until it stopped and one of the indicators snapped on, lit up and locked on the outer ring.

"First chevron locked," the technician announced.

The process was repeated until six glyphs were locked. The general gave the order for the seventh glyph to be entered and Jack glanced in Daniel's direction and gave him a slight smile. Daniel was too nervous to do more than meet his gaze before turning back to look through the glass as the wheel turned.

"Seventh chevron locked," the announcement came, almost immediately overridden by the thunderous sound and shock of light that erupted from the centre of the ring as the Stargate formed, shooting out a blast of what could only be described as an inverted whirlpool of bright blue water. It was then seemingly pulled back into itself to shoot through the back of the ring before settling in the centre of the gate to form a vertical pool of swirling bright light.

The silence in the control room was deafening.

"Well," Jack drawled, "I gather we have a connection."

Hammond gave his second-in-command a hard look and for once Jack was chastened.

"Send in the MALP," the general ordered and one of the technicians operated a console and the MALP slowly trundled forward.

Daniel moved closer to Jack and leaned in to look over his shoulder at the monitor which showed several views; a video feed from the Gateroom, a power level indicator and other indicators involving the probe and its operation. He watched in awe as the MALP disappeared into the - what had the technician called it? - oh yes, the event horizon, like something out of science fiction. His attention was caught by the excitement surrounding another monitor, one showing the distance travelled by the probe. It had arrived at its destination in a ridiculously short period of time and Daniel noticed that Jack and the general were studying yet another monitor at the other end of the room. He moved over to join them and arrived at the same time as Catherine.

"We're losing the signal," a technician declared, just as darkness settled when the Gate suddenly shut down.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the briefing room table; printouts, diagrams, reports and photographs littering its surface.

"We were right to assume there would a Stargate on the other end," Catherine was saying.

"Hmm, and as suspected they must operate as a door between the two worlds," commented Hammond.

"The environment is certainly suitable, everything within acceptable levels, atmosphere, pressure, temperature," said Jack studying one of the readouts.

"They're different," Daniel's pensive voice drifted across from the other side of the table where he was studying photographic enlargements of the Gate half a galaxy away.

"What?" asked Jack.

"The glyphs are not the same as on our Gate."

"Meaning?" Jack asked again, more pointedly this time.

"We'd have to decipher the markings on their gate to be able to ...dial ...home and bring the team back," Daniel explained.

"And, no offence Jack, but I don't think you could do that," commented Catherine. "For that you'd need an archaeolinguist." She made direct eye contact with General Hammond, "You need Daniel."

"You're sure you could do this, Dr. Jackson?" asked the general.

Daniel turned back to the photographs, staring at the odd glyphs which were totally different to those on the Stargate in the huge silo below. He'd managed to decipher those but he admitted to himself that it had been a stroke of monumental luck, thinking outside the box Catherine had called it. Well, at least now he knew what to look for. The glyphs had to be there somewhere on that faraway world.

"Yes, sir, I can do it," he said firmly meeting the general's gaze.

"Okay Jack, it's up to you then," Hammond said.

Daniel swiftly swung his gaze to his lover. Jack had never told him that. He'd assumed it would be Hammond who had the final say. "The colonel?" he asked.

"Yes, Doctor. This is an extraordinary mission by anyone's standards. I have known Colonel O'Neill for quite some time and I have the utmost trust in his judgement. I have given him permission to handpick his team. Colonel?" he asked.

Jack had been dreading this moment all day, knowing that Daniel wanted to be part of the mission so badly. He'd been torn in two, not wanting to risk his new lover but not wanting to hurt and disappoint him either. Jack moved over to the large reinforced window overlooking the huge Gate below.

Hammond hadn't said anything because he didn't really need to. The mission was reconnaissance and without a detailed mission report it was all for nothing. To report they had to come back, to come back they needed to dial the gate. His hands were tied and he hated it.

Daniel knew what was going through Jack's mind, knew he wanted to leave him behind in safety, knew that he also recognised he needed him. He had to understand that Daniel knew the risks and wanted to take them regardless. He didn't want Jack to feel wholly responsible.

Standing with his back to the table where the others were sitting, waiting, Daniel said, "Jack, you have to let me do this, you _need_ me."

Jack turned back and meeting his eyes Daniel hoped he could also read what he could not say aloud - that as much as Daniel needed to go for the sake of the mission, he also needed to go to be with Jack. He had only just found this man and he couldn't let him go without a fight. If Jack was going into the unknown then Daniel would walk right alongside him.

_God, I do need you, I'll always need you,_ Jack thought.

Leaving the lover behind and reverting to the colonel, he said, "Yes, I do need you but you will obey me at all times, Daniel. You understand? We will be going into unknown territory with no possibility of back-up. From what little we saw in the Gate chamber there are still Egyptian influences, advising on that and deciphering the return address are all you will be there for. This is a military mission with no room for debate. Any questions, you may ask, any arguments you keep to yourself until our return. Clear?"

"Yes, Colonel," he replied briskly.

"Good."

* * *

Daniel felt somewhat uncomfortable in the locker room with the rest of the team, seasoned soldiers who were noisily yet efficiently getting themselves kitted out for a journey into the unknown and still managing to joke and rib their fellows. He felt out of place, especially as he was to dress in this uniform. What had Jack called it? BDU, he should know what the initials stood for but his mind was a blank. He managed to get the uniform on. It was supposed to be his size but it certainly didn't do anything for him. He wondered what Jack would think when he saw him in it. He had no doubt that the colonel would look wonderful in his own uniform and he raised his head to see if he was ready yet.

Jack had showed him to the end of the line of lockers, probably to make him feel less like the proverbial sore thumb. Problem was all the rest of the team was now between him and Jack. As he looked along the line of men he saw Jack watching him with an odd expression and then their eyes met. The noise and flurry of excitement in the room faded away and it seemed as if they were alone.

Daniel wanted nothing more than to reach out for Jack and embrace him but it would be some time before he could do that again. He could wait, Jack was his. He smiled inwardly to think how much the man meant to him, how just the sight of him reassured Daniel when only a week ago Colonel O'Neill's rigid attitude infuriated him. He saw him as an unbending, unimaginative man who only knew how to follow orders. In other words he saw what he assumed the Colonel to be, he never saw the man at all. He was so grateful that he'd been able to see past his own prejudice or he would never have found the man he intended to share the rest of his life with.

Jack, watching from the other side of the room and with his whole team in between, could see Daniel as if he were standing directly in front of him. He wanted to reassure him, a civilian taking part in such a hazardous undertaking but he suddenly realized that he was looking at a man who loved and trusted him. Daniel needed no reassurance and for that Jack was very proud.

* * *

Checking that everything was packed on the FRED - Field Remote Expeditionary Device - Jack moved over to his team and ensured that each man was ready, finally reaching Daniel at the end of the line. He had to repress a grin to see how out of place the archaeologist looked in his BDU, his too-long-hair peaking out from under the cap. Jack had to quash a desire to kiss the shit out of him. They weren't lovers here and now, he was the commander and Daniel was the subordinate, civilian subordinate at that. God, who'd ever have thought he'd take a _geek_ on a mission!

Tightening up the straps on Daniel's backpack their eyes met for a second and Daniel grinned deprecatingly at his awkwardness.

"You'll do fine, Dr. Jackson," he said.

"Whenever you're ready, colonel," the general announced over the loudspeaker.

Jack raised a hand to those watching and turned to lead his men up the ramp. He nodded to the soldier with the FRED controller and the machine moved slowly off and into the open event horizon.

Jack followed slowly, nerves thrumming, needing all his determination to keep walking up that ramp, one foot in front of the other. He turned one last time slowly raising his eyes to look at those watching and then letting his gaze drift back over the Gateroom and his team. His eyes held Daniel's for a long second and much was shared between them in the flash of eternity before Jack broke the look and turned. Taking a breath, he squared his shoulders and walked into the unknown.

Glancing at each other nervously the others followed the colonel through until only Daniel was left on the ramp.

Daniel's heart was in his mouth as Jack went through but there was no comment, no shout of alarm from those monitoring progress in the control room so Jack must have made it through. He walked up to the event horizon and hesitated, fascinated by what he was seeing. It looked like water yet shimmered as if it were alive. Gingerly he put out his hands to gently touch it, pleasantly surprised to find it was slightly warm.

Here he was preparing to take a leap into the unknown and experience an adventure beyond his wildest dreams but his thoughts were with a man he hadn't even known a little over a week ago. He wanted to thank whoever was in charge up there for bringing the two of them together.

_Whatever happens now, my future lies this way,_ he thought and with a grin he walked through the Stargate.

FIN


End file.
